Diamonds
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been friends for years. But one day Sonic leaves without telling Amy and she doesn't know where he went. One day he comes back and Amy learns something new about Sonic. Will their friendship break or become even stronger?
1. Two Friends

"Come on, Amy! You're to slow!" Sonic said walking around the mall.

"Well excuse me but I don't see you holding 20 bags around your arms."

Sonic stopped walking and turned around. He pointed at all the bags his best friend, Amy, was carrying. Once he was done he crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. Amy knew what he had done.

"You have 8 bags." Sonic said taking two of the bags.

He had a bag in each of his hands. Sonic and Amy walked around the mall some more. Sonic and Amy are best friends. Nothing couple tear them apart. They would remain friends forever and ever. The two friends are in high school, Seniors. Sonic is 18 and Amy is 17. The two friends walked into every store. Amy was shopping around for new dresses for who knows what!?

"Ok, Ok, Ok...Let's take a break from walking." Sonic said.

The two friends went to the food court and sat at a table. They didn't order any food though. Instead, they just talked on and on.

"Remember our first encounter with each other?" Amy asked having her elbows on the table.

"Mmm, yea." Sonic said leaning back in his chair.

* * *

**Sonic: 10  
Amy: 9  
**

Amy Rose (9 years old) was dancing around in the streets. She had a radio on the sidewalk. It was playing hip-hop music. She danced to it. She was wearing a dress with leggings. Her hair moved with every step she took. Amy began to spin around for a long time. She posed once the music had stopped playing. She was facing her house and was breathing hard.

"Nice job."

Amy turned around and notice someone standing behind her. She didn't know this person at all. She began to back away. She hit her radio and music began to play again. It was a fast song. It was called "His World'.

"His World by Zebrahead." The boy said.

The boy began to dance once the music has started. It was fast music too. Amy couldn't believe how fast this boy was moving. His feet were in rhythm with the beat. Amy smiled and watched the boy. About half way through the song, Amy joined the boy. They dance together and copied each other foot movement. Once the song ended the two of the smiled at each other.

"Oh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Amy Rose... You're a really good dancer."

"R-Really? I don't really like expressing myself through it."

"Why not?"

"My friends think dancing is only for girls."

Amy burst out laughing once Sonic had said that. Amy shook her head and looked at Sonic.

"It's for boys too. You have a gift."

"I have two gifts. Dancing and running."

"Wanna be friends?" Amy asked clapping her hands together.

"Sure!"

* * *

"I still can't believe I had the guts to dance right in front of you." Sonic said hanging his head over the chair.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

Sonic looked at Amy. They smiled at each other and continued on with their day of shopping. One thing that bother Amy though was that Sonic only danced when he's around her. Sonic doesn't show his dancing side to any of his guy friends. His friends think that dancing is only for girls. That was Amy's biggest pet-peeve. She hated whenever people say that.

It's about 5pm. Sonic and Amy were at a dance studio. They had rented a room for an hour. They have been learning a new song, along with a new dance.

"Girl or guy version?" Sonic asked on his laptop.

"Let's do guy version."

Sonic popped in a disk. He waited for the sound track to load. Sonic took off his shirt and threw it next to his laptop. Sonic had shorts on and shoes. Amy took off her shoes and her top. She was wearing a yellow tank-top and shorty shorts. Once it was done loading the two friends stood in front of a mirror. The music began to play and they went through the choreography.

"Endless Possibility remix." Amy said dancing. "Nice choice."

"Thanks."

The two friends started to dance towards 'Endless Possibility'. Once the music hit 2:34 Sonic and Amy began to spin around. For new few seconds they spun around. Sonic stopped spinning and close enough to Amy. She was still spinning around. Amy stopped spinning and Sonic caught her.

_"This is my escape" _The computer sang.

Sonic picked up Amy. Her legs wrapped around Sonic's waist and they spun around her each other. Once the song was about the end, Sonic and Amy ran to the other end of the room and sat down. Amy crossed her legs and Sonic had one arm around Amy's shoulder. They both were breathing hard when the music stopped.

"T-That was a-a-awesome!" Amy yelled laying on her back.

"I k-know! Best s-song."

Sonic stood up and looked at the time. It was time to leave. The two friends packed up their things and left the building. Amy held their dance bag just in case they saw Sonic's friends. They stopped at a stopped light and waited for their to cross.

"I'm gonna download that song on my Ipod." Amy said.

"You should."

Sonic notice the walk sign and began to cross. Amy took a double take at the light. It wasn't their turn to cross!

"Sonic! Come back!" Amy yelled.

Sonic turned his head towards Amy. He heard a car horn. Sonic looked at the street and a white car was coming towards him. Sonic's eyes went wide and he jumped out of the way. He fell on his side as the car drove past him. Sonic quickly got up and ran to the other side of the street.

"Are you ok!?" Amy yelled.

"Yea!" Sonic called out. "I'm fine!"

Amy waited for her turn to cross. Once it became her turn she ran across the street. She hugged Sonic and he hugged her back. They pulled apart and Amy punched Sonic in the arm.

"Ow! I fell on that arm!" Sonic said rubbing his arm.

"Good! Maybe next time you'll pay more attention."

Sonic and Amy made it to their neighborhood. They went over to Sonic's house. Sonic opened the front door and the two of them walk inside. He shut the front door and they hurried up the stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Hedgehog!" Amy called out.

"Hello Amy." Said Mrs. Hedgehog.

"Hey mom!" Sonic yelled "We'll be in my room!"

Sonic and Amy made it to Sonic's room. He shut the door. Amy jumped on Sonic's bed and laid down on it. She patted the spot next to her and Sonic sat down. They began to talk about random things.

"I better get going." Amy said looking at the time.

"Aw, I wish you didn't have to go."

"I live ten houses down."

The two friends laughed and high fived each other. They went downstairs. The two friends waved goodbye. Sonic shut the front door and turned around. He had a wide smile on his face and his mom had notice.

"What's with the face?" Sonic's mother asked.

"Oh just Amy... We're learning a new dance." Sonic said walking into the kitchen.

"Is it a slow dance?"

"Hip-hop... It's called 'Endless Possibility.'"

"Sounds fun... Dinner is ready."

Sonic got out the plates and set the table. Sonic waited at the table for his mother. Soon, they sat down and had dinner.

"I wonder what dad would have thought about my dancing." Sonic said out of the blue.

"He would have been proud of you."

Sonic grinned at ate his dinner. He didn't say another word about his father.


	2. A Concern

It's the next day. Sonic woke up bright and early today. He turned on his Ipod and it began to play music. He opened his closet and studied his clothes. He put his thumb on his lower lip. Today was an odd day. Which meant he had 1,3,5, and 7 period. He pulled out his running clothes. He had practice after school day.

"Let's dance." Sonic said grabbing his clothes.

He put on a stop watch. He began to get dressed. Soon he was in the bathroom. The music was still playing as he brushed his teeth. But then he realized something. He spit in his sink and rinsed off his brush.

"Music takes control of me.." Sonic said pulling down his pants as he stood in front of the toilet. "Ready, aim..."

But before Sonic could do anything else, his phone went off. By the ring tone he knew it was Amy. He went to the bathroom real fast. He zipped his pants back on and jumped on the bed. He answered his phone.

"H-Hey!" Sonic said.

"Go wash your hands." Amy said.

"Time me."

Sonic hung up and went to wash his hands. He turned off his Ipod and headed downstairs. He grabbed an apple and was out the door. Amy was outside his house. He tossed the apple at Amy. She bit into it and thanked Sonic. The two of them started to walk towards school.

"You're wearing your running outfit." Amy said.

"Yea. I got practice after school."

"Do you dance when you hear music playing?"

"It's hard not too! I get all my dancing energy when I wake up."

"I can tell... Oh my god!"

Amy stopped in her tracks and pointed at bus. She pulled off her backpack and unzipped it. She threw out her books trying to find something. Sonic picked up her books. Amy found her item. It was her phone. She pointed her phone at the bus and took a picture of it.

"There's dance contest coming our town in 2 months!" Amy screamed. "We're so doing that!"

"Haha, alright, alright. Calm down."

Sonic starred at the bus as Amy puts her things back in her backpack. Soon, the two friends make it to school. They walked into the lunch room. They saw their other friends. Sonic and Amy took a seat.

"There's a dance contest coming to town in 2 months!" Amy said showing her friends, Cream and Tikal, the photo.

"Did you read the print?" Cream asked.

"No, why?"

"It's a partner dance."

"I already have a partner." Amy said as she winked at Sonic.

Sonic grinned. Tails and Knuckles didn't like dancing at all. They thought only girls should dance. They thought boys didn't have the guts to dance. They didn't have the 'right' body. The girls started to talk about dancing. Sonic didn't mind it, but Tails and Knuckles did. So the boys started to talk about sports.

"Mmm Mfff Ha." Knuckles said.

"Dude, take your mouth guard out." Sonic said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and took out his mouth guard. He put it away.

"I said are you ready for practice?" Knuckles asked.

"Track is easy." Sonic said. "What about you?"

"Football is everything... I get to hit a lot of people without feeling bad about it." Knuckles said holding his football.

Tails grinned at Knuckles. Sonic and Tails both knew that Knuckles never left his house without his football. That was everything to him. Well, beside Tikal, who is his girlfriend. Tails tossed his baseball in the air.

"I would say baseball it better than both sports." Tails said.

"It's better than dancing." Knuckles said.

"I fucking heard that!" Amy said kicking Knuckles football.

Knuckles' football rolled away. Knuckles went after it. He grabbed it and glared at Amy. Sonic high fived Amy. The girls laughed and Tails held in his laugh. Soon the bell rang.

"That's what you get." Amy said standing up.

* * *

Sonic was getting ready in the locker room with his two friends. Tails put on his baseball cap and was ready to go. Knuckles put his football helmet on. They nodded their heads and walked out of the locker room. They all went outside.

"Well, I'm going straight." Knuckles said.

"Right." Tails said.

"Left." Sonic said.

The boys went their different ways. Sonic went to the parking lot. They coach was there waiting for everyone to show up. Sonic heard music playing and his turned. He notice a girl playing 'Endless Possibility'.

"I love that song." Sonic said.

"Me too! It's really good."

"I'm Sonic."

"Sally."

"Alright!" The coach yelled "Since the football team has the field today we're gonna run 2 miles in the streets."

Without another word everyone began to run out of the parking lot. Sonic stayed to Sally. Her music was up loud. Sonic could practice his dance moves but the whole team would think something's wrong with him. Sonic looked towards the school and he notice Tails was flying in the air.

"It's a good thing you can fly." The baseball coach said as Tails landed on the ground.

"I'll get any home runs."

"Change positions!"

Half the team ran on the field and the other half got off. Everyone was working on their swings. Tails was up first. He tipped his cap and grabbed the bat. He placed his feet and nodded his head at the pitcher. Tails hit the bat on the first swing. He ran to first base.

"Man, I wish I could just fly the first base." Tails said to himself.

Tails looked straight ahead. He saw the football team. He saw the football go through the two poles. He could hear the coaches yelling at the players. Tails was glad he wasn't playing football. He shook his head and focused back on baseball.

"Knuckles!"

"What's up coach?"

"Since you're a senior, I want you to teach the basic to the freshman."

The coach pointed over to the freshman. They were so short and small! Knuckles took off his helmet and starred at the freshman. The coach patted Knuckles on the back and left. Knuckles went over to the freshman. They were standing on the side line.

"Alright fresh-meat!" Knuckles said. "Ready to learn the basics?"

No one said anything. They were in the uniforms. They all had their helmets in their arms. Knuckles held up his helmet.

"This." Knuckles said pointing at his helmet. "It's the most important protection of your life!"

"Why's that?" Asked a freshman.

"Because it protects your fucking head... Also, learn how to cuss."

"How do we get as good as you?" Asked another freshman.

"You work hard and sweat hard!"

"What about the grades?"

"There are no grades once you hit the field... Now, who's ready for the tests?"

Everyone's smiles went away. They were scared of what Knuckles was going to do to them. Knuckles laughed and guided the group of freshman onto the field. They took half of the field.

Back with Sonic. He hit the one mile mark. Now a mile back to the school. When Sonic turned around the sun hit his face. He got blinded for a second. Sonic began to dizzy but he brushed it off. He was getting dizzy a lot of times now.

"I just need water." Sonic said.

He ran faster. He made it back to the school. He was breathing really hard from the run. Sonic bent over and had his hands on his knees.

"Good job, Sonic." Sally said putting a hand on his back.

"Thanks."

Sonic stood up straight. Sally walk away from him. Sonic grinned and walked behind her.

Soon, everyone was back in the locker room. Tails talked about how flying had help him so much in baseball. Knuckles loved doing tests on freshman. They mostly failed every single one. Sonic didn't have that much to say, expect for being dizzy.

"You've been getting dizzy for the past week." Tails said. "Shouldn't you tell your mom."

"Nah, it's nothing I swear."

"But didn't your dad-" Knuckles began.

"Yes!" Sonic said in a tone. "But you used to get dizzy during football practice."

"Because I got hit in the head one too many times."

Sonic checked his phone. He got a text from Amy. She looked up the dance contest right when she had gotten home. Sonic smiled at his phone. Tails and Knuckles both saw this.

"Who you texting?" Knuckles said.

"Your mom." Sonic said.

"I bet it's Amy." Tails said looking over Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic covered his phone screen. He couldn't let Tails see that he was going to be in dancing contest with Amy.

"Well, bye guys." Sonic said grabbing his things.

"Bye." Tails and Knuckles said, waving goodbye.

Sonic hurried out of the school. He opened his bag and pulled out his phone. But then he bumped into something and he dropped his phone.

"Watch it you little-" Sonic stopped once he saw Sally on the floor. "Sorry Sally."

"It's fine."

Sonic helped Sally up. Once she was on her feet Sonic ran out of the building. He ran home and opened the door. He ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door. He dialed Amy's phone number and they talked about the dance contest.


	3. Safe For Now

**Sonic's POV**

Tuesday I've been dizzy. Wednesday I've been dizzy. Thursday I've been dizzy. Friday I've been dizzy. I've been having the same dizzy feeling all week long! I bet it's with all the dancing I've been doing. Maybe Tails was right. I should tell my mom about it. But then I would have to go to the doctors. Nah, I'll just let this fly.

"You need to get that checked." Tails whispered.

"Just read." I said shoving a book into Tails' face.

Tails and I were in the library. We both had an off period. We spent it in the library. I had my phone out. I was texting Amy. We had the perfect song to dance too. I coughed and covered my mouth.

"Someone's getting sick." Tails whispered.

"Please, I never get sick." I whispered.

Tails gave me a look. I went back to my phone. I placed my phone on the table and reached inside my backpack. I pulled out a piece a paper along with my Ipod. I put the song Amy and I were learning to dance to on replay. The first audition was next Monday. It was at 5pm. Perfect timing too.

"I'll meet you in ten minutes." I said over the phone.

"Alright, I'll just warm up while I'm waiting." Amy said over the phone.

School was out and I was walking home. Amy was already at the dance studio waiting for me. I opened the front door. I coughed once I got inside. I shut the door.

"Damn, I still have that itching feeling in my throat." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Sonic." My mother called out.

"What?"

"Come here."

I walked into the living room. I was so close to food. My mom was on her laptop. I sat next to her. I looked at her screen. I got confused. That was my laptop!

"What are you doing on my laptop!?" I asked.

"I had to use the internet and I found this."

My mom pointed to the screen. Her eyes were narrow. She kept her eyes on me. I got really confused now. It wasn't anything bad. But then she started to laugh and a smile grew on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Amy were going into a dancing contest?" My mom asked.

"Because we're still practicing and we haven't even gone to the first audition."

"When's the first audition?"

"Monday... So today's Friday so we have the whole weekend to practice."

My mom set down my laptop and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You're father would have been proud." My mom said patting my back.

"Yea, I wish he could have seen this all happening."

My mom hugged me tight and coughed again. She let go. She put her hand on my forehead.

"No fever." My mom said.

"It's nothing." I said leaving the living room.

"What about being dizzy?"

I stopped in my tracks. I never told her about being dizzy. How did she know about this? I know Tails wouldn't go behind my back. Knuckles wouldn't do that. Amy doesn't know about it.

"D-Dizzy? I haven't been dizzy." I lied turning around.

"You've been acting different. I know my son. Now talk."

I signed knowing I would have to tell my mom the truth. I sat down on the coffee table. I played with my fingers.

"OK..." I began.

I didn't know how to word this.

"Bye!"

I ran out the door. It's a good thing I can run fast. I ran to the dance studio. I walked in and found the room Amy was in. Amy gasped once I walked in.

"Wow! You made it!" Amy said getting up. "Ready to dance?"

Amy turned one her speaker. She turned on the music. They were learning a new dance. They would be dancing to 'Only You.' It was a slow dance. But for their warm up, they would be doing 'Endless Possibility'.

"I thought we were already doing a warm up while I was gone." I asked.

"I was just stretching... But let's do this!"

Amy went over to her Ipod and turned on 'Endless Possibility'. She stood next to me and they started to dance.

_"I see it."_ The speaker sang as I put one finger in the air.

"_I see it." _The speaker sang as Amy put one finger in the air.

We danced on and on. Soon, they stopped with their warm up. I was breathing hard when the song ended, but I couldn't let Amy notice.

"Ok. Now let's do 'Only You'." Amy said changing the song.

"A-Alright."

Amy turned on the music. It was a slow song. We started to dance together. My vision was a little blurry. My footing was a little off. I kept stepping on Amy's foot.

"Why don't we take a break." Amy said as the song ended.

I sat right down once Amy said that. I put my hand on my forehead. I was breathing really hard. I'm out of breath from a slow song!? What the heck!?

"Sonic's what's wrong?" Amy asked sitting next to me.

"N-Nothing." I said. "Just tried from track practice."

Amy knew I loved track. Well, the running part of it. Soon, I began to cough. I tried to hold it in but that just made it worst.

"Here, drink." Amy said giving me her water bottle.

"Thanks."

I grabbed Amy's water and began to drink her water. That helped my throat a little. I gave the water bottle back. I stood up and clapped my hands.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Amy laughed and she stood up. I ran over to her Ipod and pressed play. We decide to take a break from our routine. We just free styled for the most part of it.

"I met this girl during practice." I said spinning around.

"And?" Amy asked jumping in the air.

"I'm thinking a-about asking her out on a d-d-date." I said out of breath.

"R-Really? W-When?" Amy asked out of breath too.

I talked to Amy about Sally. She seemed happy for me. But I had to focus on the dance contest first. I was getting out of breath now. It was bad now.

"I can see Sally really knocked the wide out of you." Amy teased.

I couldn't really answer Amy. I just laughed a little. Once we were done practicing Amy and I sat down. I looked at my phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Sonic" Amy said grabbing my hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Is this about-" Amy began.

"My dad?" I gave Amy a weird smile. "Yes and no."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to bring the mood down."

I punched Amy in the arm. I got up and ran out of the building. Amy yells my name playfully and runs after me. But what we didn't know was it was raining outside. I stopped running once I felt the rain drops hit my fur.

"Dancing in the rain!" I said.

"Let's do it!" Amy yelled.

Amy and I grabbed hands and spun around in the rain. We were laughing. I was dizzy again but I didn't care. Having this time with Amy was the best ever.


	4. Bad Newz

**Sonic's POV**

"5,6,7,8!" Amy yelled posing.

"We're gonna kill it at the audition!" I said.

"Our first audition is solo put then we get into partners!"

Amy turned off her Ipod. She started to pack up. I coughed again. Amy would always tease me about getting sick. She grabbed her bag and we headed off. We made sure it wasn't raining. We walked around town just having fun.

"Can I ask you something, Amy?" I asked shy.

"Anything! We're best friends."

"I'm a little scared for the contest." I lied. "What if one of us gets in?"

"I won't go on if you don't get in."

"I'll do the same."

I've been acting different. Amy knew I wasn't scared of anything. Beside water. My moods changed. My dancing changed. I kept getting my feet mixed up. I was out of breath real fast. Running wasn't helping too. I would get really dizzy. I remember one day the coach made me sit down cause I wasn't feeling right. I looked like a loser that day and Sally saw!

"Just remember." Amy began. "Keep your head up."

"Because nothing starts until you take action." I said with a smile.

Amy high five me. We made it to her house. I waved goodbye and jogged home. Jogging wasn't that bad, but it still got me dizzy. As I ran home my throat was starting to burn. I began out of breath again. I pulled through and ran home. I opened the front door, gasping for air.

"Sonic!" My mother yelled.

"I'm... F-Fine." I said bending over.

My mother walked over to me. She shut the front door. She guided me into the kitchen. She got me a glass of water. I coughed hard. I covered my mouth. I felt something wet on my hand. I looked at my hand and my eyes went wide. I spit out blood. My throat was burning like hell now!

"That's it! We're going to the hospital!" My mother yelled. "I'm not losing you too, Sonic!"

My mom bent over. I put my shoulder over her and we walked out of the house. She shut the front door. She opened the back seat of the car. I crawled in. She hurried into the driver's seat and turned on the car. She backed out and we were on our way to the hospital.

"My phone..." I whispered. "I have to tell Amy." I said weak putting my hand on the window.

"We're almost there, sweetheart!" My mother said crying.

She parked the car in a handicap spot. She turned off the car and ran into the hospital. I looked out the window. She forgot me!

"You forgot me, mom!" I yelled unlocking the door.

I opened the door. I put my feet out and touched the floor. My knees gave out and I fell on the floor. My vision was blurry again. I shut my eyes tight and opened them again. I show my mom running towards me. She was screaming my name and crying. I saw nurses come out with a stretcher. My mom helped me up along with a nurse. They laid me down on the stretcher and ran into the hospital.

"I'm here baby..." My mother said holding my hand.

They put a mask on me and put me into a room. I was so tired. My eyes narrowed and I relaxed more. I was falling asleep. I felt the stretcher stop. Someone picked me up and put me on something really soft. My hands clenched the sheets.

"Feel free to sleep Sonic." My mother said. "We're just doing a CAT scan."

I looked around. I couldn't see my mom. I saw her in another room. She waved at me, but I couldn't wave back I was so weak. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's the next day. It was Sunday morning. Amy woke up with a smile on her face. Her Ipod went off playing music. She pushed the covered off of her and jumped out of bed. She started to dance around her bedroom. She went into her bathroom and grabbed her hair brush. She brushed her hair and put it away. She sat on her bed and picked up her phone. She lowered her music and called Sonic.

_"This is Sonic the Hedgehog. Please left a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Uh, that's not like Sonic... He always picks up my calls!" Amy said. "I'll go to his house."

Amy got dressed. She wore black shorts and a green tank top. She put her hair up and her dancing shoes on. She grabbed her water bottle and was out the door. She skipped down the street and made her way to Sonic's house. She smiled once she saw Sonic's house. She walked up to the front door. She looked down at something.

"Is... Is that blood?" Amy asked seeing blood.

She opened her water bottle and spilled someone. She rinsed it away. She shrugged it off and knocked on the door. She waited for a while. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms. She pulled out her phone again and called Sonic.

"That hedgehog." Amy said walking to the side of the house.

She set down her items and climbed a tree. She sat on a branch and looked into a window. It was Sonic's room. He wasn't in there. His bed wasn't made. His room was a mess. Amy notice that he didn't have any dirty clothes on the floor... That wasn't like Sonic at all. Amy called Sonic again and looked around his room. Amy saw something glow on his bed. It was his phone!

"God damn, Sonic. Where are you?" Amy asked jumping down from the tree.

Amy grabbed her items and went to the dance studio. She couldn't sop thinking about Sonic. She got into the room where Sonic and her always danced together. She played her music and began to dance. She spun around and put one foot in the front the other.

"The dance contest is tomorrow." Amy said stopping her music. "If Sonic doesn't call me back today I'll quit."

Amy turned the volume on her phone on high. She played her music again and began to dance. Dancing reminded of her Sonic. They danced so well together. Amy stopped dancing and laid on the floor thinking about Sonic.

"This is boring without Sonic!" Amy yelled.

* * *

Back with Sonic.

Sonic was laying in a hospital bed. He had IV in his arm. His mother was sitting next to him. They were waiting for the results on the CAT scan. Sonic couldn't stop thinking about Amy. I bet she was worried sick about him. Sonic's mother was holding his hand. She was worried about Sonic's health. Both of their heads turned once they heard a knock on the door.

"Morning you two." The doctor said.

"Yea sure." Sonic said. "When I can leave I have somewhere-"

"You're not leaving." Sonic's mother said in a tone.

Sonic let go of his mother's hand. He crossed his arms and looked at the doctor.

"I have the results of your CAT scan." The doctor said.

"What'd it say? Is there anything wrong with Sonic?" Sonic's mother asked worried.

"Well..." The doctor began. "We found out some things."

Sonic's mother played with her hands. Sonic had no idea what was going on.

"What's happening to my son?" Sonic's mother asked.

"Sonic." The doctor said. "You are now a cancer patient." The doctor said.

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled. "I-I-I-I...Wha...N-No! H-H-H-How!?"

"I knew this was going to happen." Sonic's mother said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had cancer, mom! Now I have it!" Sonic yelled.

"Your father had it."

"But you told me that dad got after I was born."

Sonic's mother shook her head. She started to cry. Sonic didn't know what was going on anymore. One second he was dancing with Amy and now he has cancer. The doctor left the room to let them talk. Sonic starred at his mother. He needed answers.

"S-Sonic... Your father had cancer when he was your age... The genes..." Sonic's mother couldn't talk anymore. "I-I'm sorry, Sonic!"

Sonic couldn't say anything. He hated seeing his mother crying. Sonic grabbed his mother's hand. Her mother looked up at Sonic. He whipped away her tears and smiled at her.

"I'll live my life to the fullest." Sonic said.

"Please don't say that Sonic..."

"I have to tell Amy this."

"No Sonic... I don't want this going around."

The doctor came back in. The doctor talked about the cancer.

"So where is the cancer?" Sonic asked.

"It was in his stomach but it went down to your legs." The doctor said.

"Am I going to lose my legs!?" Sonic screamed.

"Oh no! No! It won't get that far. But, I have to ask some questions. Do you do any sports?"

"I'm on the track team and I do dancing with-... Oh no!" Sonic said pulling his quills. "The dance contest is tomorrow!"

"No more dancing." The doctor said. "We can't let you get dizzy any more. Coughing doesn't help too."

Soon, the doctor was done with all the questions. Sonic and his mother left the hospital. Sonic ran into the house and went into his room. He picked up his phone and notice he had 10 miss calls from Amy. He dialed her number and sat on his bed. Sonic's mother walked into Sonic's room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home Amy!" Sonic said talking on the phone.

_"Where were you!? I got so worried!"_ Amy yelled.

"Where was I?"

Sonic saw his mother standing in his door way. His mother shook her head. Sonic couldn't let Amy know about this. At least not right now.

"I was at my dad's grave." Sonic lied and he put Amy on speaker.

"_Oh... Um, are you free now? We have to practice for tomorrow."_

Sonic looked at his mother. He clapped his hands together and smiled at his mother. He really wanted to dance with Amy. His mother sighed and smiled at Sonic.

"I'm on my way right now!" Sonic said hanging up the phone. "Thanks mom!" Sonic said hugging his mother.

"This is only for today and tomorrow. After tomorrow you can't dance anymore... Also you have to drive there you can't run anymore."

"What about school?"

"We'll talk later about that."

Sonic's mother kissed Sonic on the forehead. He grabbed his car keys and got into his car. He made it to the dance studio. Amy waited outside for Sonic.

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled hugged Sonic.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said hugging Amy back. "Ready to dance?"

"Yep!"

Sonic and Amy went inside and went into their room. They practice their moves and everything. Sonic got dizzy every so often. Amy could still tell what Sonic wasn't himself. After a few hours of dancing they stopped and headed home. Sonic gave Amy a ride home. It started to rain once Sonic pulled into Amy's driveway.

"I can't for tomorrow!" Amy said hugging herself.

"Me too." Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I swear."

"Alright."

Amy opened the car door. She looked at Sonic. She leaned over at Sonic and kissed his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow!" Amy said.

"S-See ya." Sonic said blushing.


	5. Goodbye

It's the next day. Sonic woke up slowly. He wasn't feeling that well. He slowly pulled the covers off of him and sat up. His hand fell on his stomach.

"God damn it." Sonic said getting up.

Sonic slowly got up still holding his stomach. He walked slowly towards his bathroom. He shut the door and took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Sonic could barely see his own ribs. There was knock on his bathroom door. He slowly opened the door. It was his mother.

"Don't forgot to take your pill."

"Mom, my stomach hurts." Sonic said opening the bathroom door all the way.

Sonic walked past his mom and sat on his bed. His mother sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"That's what the pill is suppose to do." His mother said.

"But I have my audition with Amy today!"

"How's this... You can miss half of the school day."

"R-Really? I can practice my moves!"

Sonic kissed his mom and she left. Sonic got back in bed. He reached under the bed and pulled out his laptop. He turned on his phone and called Amy.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said over the phone. "I won't be here for the first half of school."

_"What!? Why!?"_ Amy asked.

"Um, my mom said I could."

_"You know you can tell me anything."_

"You know everything about me."

"_Ha, I'll see you at lunch then! Bell just rang."_

Amy hung up and Sonic chuckled a little. He opened his laptop and looked up some more information on the dance contest. The first audition didn't seem that bad. There would be 3 judges. People could perform with their own music. Perfect! Sonic and Amy both had the perfect dance. Sonic would have to make it count... But as same time he would he had to suck at dancing.

* * *

It's the end of the day. Sonic made it to school. Sonic was acting really weird. He couldn't let his friends know that he had cancer. How would they all react to the news? Even Sally asked Sonic why he stopped coming to practice. Sonic really wanted to tell Sally but he couldn't tell her.

"I see the way you look at her, Sonic." Amy said walking on the sidewalk.

"Who?"

"Sally! I know you like her."

"I have other things to worry about."

"Like the contest? We have an hour before we have to be there. Want to practice at my house?"

"Sure!"

Sonic and Amy walked to Amy's house. They went to her back yard. They set their things down. Amy got out her Ipod and began to play music. Sonic watched Amy go first. He made sure she was on the beat.

_"I always knew Amy looked good while dancing."_ Sonic thought.

The music stopped and Sonic began to clap. Amy bowed and ran towards Sonic. She sat down next to him breathing hard. She picked a different song.

"Your turn." Amy said.

Sonic got up. He gave Amy a thumbs up and she pressed play on her Ipod. Sonic began to dance. They both were dancing to a hip-hop song. Sonic spun around and did a flip in the air for the final beat. He crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"That's awesome, Sonic! We're so going to get in!" Amy said hugging Sonic.

"Yea! We better get going!"

They put their things in Amy's room. They got in Amy's car. She started her car and backed out of the drive way. They were on their way to the dance contest. It was downtown. It was a big dance studio. There were tons of cars parked outside. Amy parked far away but they didn't mind walking.

"Amy Rose!" Called one of the judges.

"Knock their socks off." Sonic said as Amy got up.

Amy went through the doors. The judge shut the door. Sonic played with his fingers. He knew Amy was going to get in. She just had too. She was the best dancer ever! Amy said that same thing about Sonic. But today was Sonic's last day of dancing. After today his mother wouldn't let him dance. Sonic always gave everything his best shot. He had to be the best for Amy, but be the worst for his own health. He shook his head.

"I have to do my best." Sonic said.

A few minutes went by. Sonic was sitting in a chair tapping his foot. His arms were crossed. Amy should be done by now! What if she passed out while dancing!? What if she fell down and broke her arm! What if she froze once she heard the music. What if the music wouldn't play!? What if she died!?

"No, that last one couldn't happened." Sonic whispered to himself.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Said a voice.

Sonic turned his head. Sally was standing right next to him. Sonic didn't know what do say now. Would was Sally thinking about him being here.

"I'm just here with a friend." Sonic lied.

"That's great. Me too. I don't think guys should be dancing."

"Why not?" Sonic asked standing up.

"Because girls are better and sexier when dancing."

"Um, I would have to disagree on that. Guys can dance too."

Sally began to laugh. Sonic hated it when people said that dancing is only for girls. His hands turned to fists. Any boy can dance. Good or bad, dancing was for everyone in the world.

"There are tons of boys who dance." Sonic said.

"Well I've never meet one."

"What am I then?"

Sally looked at Sonic. She laughed even harder once Sonic said that. Sally crossed her arms and glared at Sonic.

"Please. You can't dance." Sally said.

"I got in! I'm in the contest!" Amy yelled running out of the doors.

Amy hugged Sonic tight. Sonic felt pain in his stomach again. Amy let go and Sonic sat back down breathing a little hard. Amy saw Sally looking at them.

"Hey Sally! Why are you here?" Amy asked.

"I'm here with a friend that's a girl... Who can dance."

"What's that's suppose to mean? You don't think I can dance?"

"I know YOU can." Sally said. "But Sonic..."

Sally didn't finish. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Amy looked at Sonic. He wasn't looking at her or Sally. Amy knew was Sally was trying to say. She thought boys couldn't dance.

"Sonic is one of the best dancer ever!" Amy yelled. "He's better than you! At least he can tell his right from left."

"Prove it then." Sally said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The judge called.

"I'll prove it right now. Sit down bitch." Sonic said getting up.

Sonic jogged over to the judge. Sonic held up his hand. He high five the judge. The doors closed. Amy and Sally sat down and glared at each other. Amy crossed her arms. She knew Sonic would make it. Now that someone was challenging him. Although Sally thought Sonic couldn't do it. A few minutes passed.

"He takes forever. I bet he's boring everyone in there." Sally said.

"Can't you just sit and wait?... And shut the fuck up?"

"Listen here pinky."

"P-Pinky!? Oh you didn't go there."

Both girls stood up ready to fight each other. But then the doors opened. Sonic walked out with nothing in hands. Amy gasped and Sally laughed.

"Called it! He didn't get in." Sally said.

"Sonic! You forgot your paper!" The judge yelled.

"Thanks!" Sonic took the paper from the judge. "What's this?" Sonic said in a stupid voice.

Sonic held out the paper. Sonic winked at Amy. He got in.

"What's this say, Sal?" Sonic asked waving the paper in front of Sally. "I'm in the fucking contest!"

Sonic and Amy did a bro-fist with each other. They grabbed their things and ran out of the building laughing. Sally couldn't believe it! The two friends got in Amy's car. They couldn't believe they got in! This was going to be big for them!

"There are going to be scholarship! In the final round there are only 3 people!" Sonic said.

"That means people get cut every round... Is the last round single or partner."

"It can be both... All the rounds are like that."

"We're so doing partners! We're gonna have to practice like crazy!"

Amy honked her horn from how happy she was. Soon other drivers started to honk their horns. Sonic and Amy both laughed and turned on some music. They sang together and had the best time. Soon, they made it Amy's house. Sonic went inside and grabbed his things. He got back in the car and Amy drove him home.

"I could have just walked home." Sonic said laughing.

"I know. But I like driving."

Amy parked in front of Sonic's house. Sonic felt his side hurt again. He had to deal with the pain until he got inside. They said their goodbyes. Sonic got out of the car and Amy drove away. Sonic started to cough as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door.

"Sonic! I just got off the phone with the doctor." His mother yelled hearing the door open.

"What'd he say?"

Sonic shut the front door and set his things down. Sonic walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. His stomach was starting to hurt again. He clenched his stomach in pain. But then he had to tell his mom what happened today!

"Oh mom! Before you start, guess what!?" Sonic said.

"What?"

"I got in the contest!"

"That's wonderful, Sonic! But today was your last day of dancing...And school."

"S-School? What are you talking about?"

"The doctor called me and he said that the pills are starting to make you really weak."

"So?" Sonic said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"So you can't do anything. You're becoming weaker every day. You're stomach is already weak."

Sonic looked up at his mom. She knew was she was talking about. Sonic's stomach couldn't digest food as fast as it used too. It was taking longer and longer with all the pills he was taking.

"But mom, I can't just leave school." Sonic said.

"That's what I thought with your father. He made it through college... Online college."

"You want to me do online school?"

"I only want what's best for you. I can't lose you like I did your father."

Sonic thought about his dad. His dad had cancer too. Although Sonic didn't know his father did while he had cancer, Sonic had to do what was best him and his mother. Sonic sighed and tried to get up from the couch. But his mother wouldn't let him get up.

"Online school it is." Sonic said.

"A-And... There more news." His mother said sitting next to Sonic.

"I'm a little scared."

"We have to do more tests on you. We'll be staying with Uncle Chuck. You love him."

"But he lives in a different state... For how long too? What about Amy? What about my life? What about-"

"Shh... This is going to be hard on both of us."

"I don't want any of my friends to know."

"I'll have to tell your teachers, but I'll make sure they told tell any of your classmates."

"I'm just going to go to bed."

Sonic got up and slowly walked up the stairs. His mother walked him. She felt so bad for Sonic. She couldn't believe what Sonic must be feeling. She knew Sonic was strong. He was being so strong right now. It was like nothing was going to hurt him... Expect leaving Amy without her knowing.

"I guess today was my last day with Amy." Sonic said crawling into bed. "I'll miss you Amy... I promise one day I'll tell you everything that happens."


	6. Dancing Alone

**Amy's POV**

It's now a Tuesday morning. My parents were so happy that I got in the dance contest along with Sonic! I couldn't stop talking about it. Yesterday when I got home I wouldn't shut up about the contest. This was going to change my life forever! I couldn't wait to tell my friends at school!

"I didn't get any sleep last night, mom. I couldn't stop thinking about the dance contest!" I said walking into the kitchen.

"I don't want your grades going down because of this contest." My mother said.

"They won't go down."

I walked out the door. I put my music in and began to walk to Sonic's house. I knocked on the door turning off my music. I looked at my watch. Sonic should be awake. It's only 10 minutes till school would start.

"Sonic! You home?" I called out knocking on the door harder.

He wasn't going to answer. Maybe he was at his father's grave again. His father death was hard on him. I left his house and walked to school. Something wasn't right. It felt different without Sonic. I brushed it off. Maybe he was only coming for half the school day again. That was it. I'll just see him at lunch!

"I got in the dance contest!" I yelled showing my friends.

"That's great Amy!" Tikal said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm guessing Sonic went to support you." Tails said.

"How many girls got in?" Knuckles asked.

"It wasn't just girls. Boys got in too." I said sitting down.

"That would be so funny if Sonic tried out." Tails said laughing.

The boys started to laugh. I looked at Cream and Tikal. I gave them a look. Their eyes went big. They knew Sonic tried out. Cream and Tikal both slapped Tails and Knuckles. The boys stopped laughing and rubbed the back of their heads.

"What the hell!?" Tails said.

"Nothing. There was bug on your head." Cream lied.

Soon the bell rang. I went to class. I couldn't focus on school. I couldn't stop thinking about the dance contest. My first class was Shape Up. I had Shape Up with Cream. We went into the locker room and got changed into our P.E. clothes.

"I hope we're doing hip-hop today." I said.

"Yea. Didn't Sonic take this class with you last year?"

"Yea, he liked this class."

"Speaking of Sonic. Where is he?"

"He comes in late. Don't ask me way, he just does."

Cream and I got changed and went into the upper gym. There was padding on the floor. Which only meant one thing. We were dancing today! Cream and I stood in the middle of the gym. There was a long mirror in front of us. Music began to play and the teacher stood in front of us. Her back was turned to us and we had to copy her moves. We danced for 90 minutes.

"Alright class. Good work!" The teacher said. "Next class we will be doing yoga."

"Yes! I love yoha!" Cream said.

"It's yoga, Cream."

"Oh... So, I've saying it wrong for the past year!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Cream playfully hit me on the arm. We both laughed and went back into the locker room. I loved dancing in the morning, but at the same time I hated it. I would smell bad from dancing. I would sweat a little, but that didn't bother me. Cream and I got changed and the bell rang. We went our different ways and my next class was math.

"Ugh, Sally is in my math class." I said walking into the class room.

I took my seat. I watched the door as people came into the class room. I saw Sally. The bell rang just as she walked in. She can never be on time. I opened my notebook and started to draw. Shape Up was fun because I wasn't thinking about the dance contest, but now since I was in a boring class the dance contest was all I could think about!

After 90 minutes of nothing the bell rang. I began to pack up my things. I put my backpack on and headed out of the class room. I checked my phone. There were no new messages. Sonic should be here! It was his lunch too. I walked to my locker and got my lunch and other folders. I went into the lunch room and saw all my friends. I looked around for Sonic.

"Is Sonic here?" I asked taking a seat.

"We were going to ask you that." Tikal said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tails said. "You know what happened to his dad."

"It's been a year since his dad died." Knuckles said. "I bet that's why he's been acting weird."

"Explain the coughing and dizziness then." Cream said.

"Let's not bring the mood down." I said. "I can't wait for this dance contest!"

"I knew you were going to talk about that." Tikal said. "Is Sonic coming to all your auditions?"

"Of coarse!"

Everyone laughed and ate their lunch. They knew Sonic and I went everywhere together. But they didn't know that Sonic was in the dance contest.

The last bell rang and school was out. I walked out of the school. Sonic never showed up to school. I bet it was because of his dad. It just had to be. What else could it be? We didn't have any fights. At least I don't think we did. What if he got mad at me? What if it was because of the fight Sally and I had at the dance contest!? No, it couldn't be. Sonic wasn't like that. He would have told me right from the start.

"I'll just call him." I said opening the front door to my house.

I called Sonic's number. I notice something odd. It didn't ring. I tried again as I went into my room.

_"This number is no longer in service."_

"What!? Did Sonic get a new number without telling me!?" I asked hanging up.

* * *

**A Week Later**

It's been a whole week later. I haven't heard or seen Sonic in a fucking week! I was so worried about him! What if something bad happened to him!? What if he lost his mother!? What if he got kidnapped!? What if he had to move!? What if he switched school without telling me!? What if... What if he died!?"

"No, that last one couldn't happened." I whispered to myself.

I was back at school. I wasn't the same. School wasn't the same without Sonic. Life wasn't fun anymore! I needed him with me. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic! I missed him so much. Everyone saw the change in my moods. I wasn't happy anymore. All I would talk about was Sonic.

"What about the dance contest? Aren't you excited for that?" Cream asked.

"I'm still excited about that. But without Sonic being here..." I began.

"Tails and I can come watch you!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I kinda only wanted Sonic with me."

"But he would just watch you. It's not like he could dance with you." Tails said.

"Beside you know him." Knuckles said. "He wouldn't do a girl sport."

My hands with into first. I looked at Cream and Tikal. They knew I hated it when people said that dancing is only for girls. It wasn't only for girls. A lot of boys expressed themselves through dancing. Sonic was one of those boys. I got tears in my eyes. My fists started to shake. The boys were laughing.

"SONIC LOVED DANCING! BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU HE WAS SCARED OF SHOWING IT! HE LOVED DANCING AND BECAUSE OF YOU IDOTIS HE CAN'T SHOW IT! AND THAT DANCE CONTEST... HE DANCED IN IT AND WE BOTH GOT IN! WE'VE BEEN DACNING FOR YEARS! YOU GUYS ALWAYS PUT HIM DOWN WHEN YOU SAY THAT DACNING IS ONLY FOR GIRLS! IT'S NOT! DACNING IS A WAY SONIC EXPRESSED HIMSELF!" I yelled.

I grabbed my things and left. Tails and Knuckles didn't say anything at all. Cream and Tikal called my name, but I couldn't handle anything anymore. The girls looked at the boys.

"I-I had no idea Sonic loved to dance." Knuckles said.

"Did you guys know?" Tails asked the girls.

"Yea." Tikal said.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Because you would have made fun of him!" Cream yelled.

"We're bros! We know everything about each other... At least, I thought we knew everything about each other. Tails said upset.

* * *

I ditched school. I couldn't go back. I was so mad and upset. I went to the dance studio and rented a room for the whole day. My parents would yell at me for ditching school, but I didn't worry about that.

"I guess I'm dancing on my own now." I said turning on the music.

Music began to play. I started to dance. I fell a couple of times, but I got back up. Dancing always lifted mood. Although dancing reminded me of Sonic too. We had so much fun together when dancing. It reminded me of all the good times Sonic and I had. I smiled at the thought of Sonic.

We danced in the streets. We danced in the car. We danced in our rooms. We even danced over the phone. We danced in the pool. We danced in the rain. We danced outside in the backyard. We danced all the time. Every time I danced I thought of Sonic. I stopped dancing and fell on my knees.

"I miss you so much, Sonic!" I yelled crying. "Where are you!?"

I walked over to my Ipod. I just remember something. I stopped the music and went into my camera. I had videos of Sonic and I dancing. I played one. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I whipped it away and smiled. I sent it to my friends. Maybe this would prove to them that Sonic loved dancing. Maybe now this would change their minds about any boy dancing.

After the day was done I went home. I walked home. I opened the front door. I looked in the living room. I saw my mother sitting on the couch holding a letter. Maybe it was from the dance contest.

"Mom."

"Amy! I was hoping you would be home... I heard you ditched school."

"I miss Sonic, mom. It's been a week! His phone is out of service! He's not at school! He's gone! No one knows where he went!"

"Here... This letter is for you."

My mother handed me the letter. I dropped my things and sat on the couch. The front said 'Amy Rose'. I looked at my mom. She nodded her head and I opened the letter. It was typed. I began to read it.

_Dear Amy Rose,  
It's your best friend, Sonic. I bet you're wondering why I reached you this way. I shut down my phone for reasons. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm doing online school. I'm also living with my Uncle Chuck. Right now I can't tell you why. You're gonna have to trust me. Another thing, I dropped out of the dance contest. You better not drop out of the dance contest! Stay in the contest. I'll be with you every step of the way. We're always a team. Dance for both us. I promise when I come back home I'll tell you everything. I miss you already. Keep dancing._  
_Sonic the Hedgehog._

I began to cry once I was done reading. How could Sonic just leave!? He was doing online school in a different state!? Was his mom with his too!? How could he not tell me what's going on!? We're best friends! We talk to each other about everything!

"I'm sorry Amy." My mother said hugging me.

"I miss him so much, mom!"

"Are you going to stay in the contest.

"Y-Yea... For Sonic." I said whipping my tears away.

I ran up into my room and locked the door. I screamed into my pillow and cried even harder. I kept reading the letter over and over again. I looked at the back of the letter. I was hoping there something else, but there was nothing. I missed Sonic so much!

"I promise Sonic... I'll dance for both of us. I'll keep us alive with dancing."


	7. From Bad to Worst

**Sonic's POV**

It's been a whole week since I sent that letter to Amy. I had to keep certain things to myself. I wonder what Amy thought when she read the letter. I told her that I would explain everything once I come back home. I hope she didn't drop out of the contest. I told her she can't. If she did... I wouldn't know what to think.

"Hey Uncle Chuck?" I called out from the living room.

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I need help with math."

I was on my laptop. I was good at math, but now I wasn't. These pills weren't helping at all. Well, they were but they were making things harder for me. Uncle Chuck helped me out with my homework. Once I was done I turned off my laptop and sit it next to me.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Uncle Chuck asked.

"Kinda. I'm really worried about Amy."

"You talk a lot about her."

"She's my best friend. We were in a dance contest together, but then I dropped out... I can't stop thinking about her."

"Is the dance contest going to be on TV?"

That was a good question. I grabbed the TV remote and searched for the dance contest. They had dancing movies but not reality dancing. I dropped the remote on the floor and it broke.

"S-Sorry." I said. "Even my hands are weak."

"You're father always said that."

"What was dad like when he went through this?"

"He was just like you. He was strong. He thought of things that made him pull through. You talked a lot about you."

"R-Really?"

Uncle Chuck nodded his head and smiled. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV. My ears went down as I thought of my dad. Uncle Chuck knew what I was thinking about.

"Let's get you back to bed." Uncle said.

"But I've been in bed all day!" I whined.

"And it's going to stay like that."

I got up from the couch. Uncle Chuck helped me up the stairs. I went into the guest bedroom. Thank god there was a TV. My laptop and the TV were the only things I use. I didn't have phone which sucked. If only I could hear Amy's voice. I missed her so much.

"How is he?"

My ears went up as I heard my mother's voice. I muted the TV and listen to my mother and Uncle Chuck.

"He was doing his homework." Uncle Chuck said. "He talks a lot about that girl, Amy."

"They're best friends." My mother said. "I'm so worried about him."

"He'll pull through."

"But his father died when Sonic was only 17 years old."

I counted backwards. I'm 18 right now. It was just last year when dad died. I remembered his birthday. 17 years. My eyes got tears as I realized just how much longer I would be alive. I only had 18 more years to live. How am I suppose to tell Amy this!? What would she think!?

"Mom!" I yelled.

I heard my mom rush up the stairs. She looked worried.

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"I miss Amy!" I said. "I have to see her! I have to know that she didn't drop out of the contest!"

"Sonic, there are more important things you have to worry about."

"But-" I began.

"No buts. Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

My mother kissed me and left the room. I might as well just sleep. I turned off the TV and pulled the covers off of me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Fucking tears." I said with a sniff.

* * *

It's the next day. I felt something on my shoulder. I moaned and moved my head under the covers. I felt the covers fall off of me. I opened my eyes slowly. I felt so weak right now.

"Time to go, Sonic."

I turned my head. It was my mother. I stood up and held her arms out. I sat up and she helped me get out of bed. I could stay in my PJ's all day. That was a nice thing. We slowly walked down the stairs. It felt like forever! We finally reached the end of the stairs.

"What... T-Time is it?" I asked closing my eyes.

"4 in the morning... Open you eyes baby."

I opened my eyes again. I could barely see. We walked outside. The cold air hit me hard. I bent over. My mother stopped me from falling.

"I got him." Uncle Chuck said.

My mother and Uncle Chuck helped me into the car. Soon, we were on our way to the hospital. Mornings were the worst for me. I was so weak and tired. I couldn't even open my eyes. I couldn't feel my body at all. It's weird think that I was dancing a week ago and now I can't even feel my own body.

"We're here." Uncle Chuck said parking.

He opened the back door. I got out of the car. I put one arm around Uncle Chuck's shoulder and the other around my mom's shoulder. We all walked towards the hospital doors. Right away I got in a room. I was put on a bed. Everything was so bright.

"Turn off the lights." I said laying on my side.

"The sun isn't even out, silly." My mother said.

"I'm so fucking stupid..." I whispered.

"Alright Sonic." The doctor said coming into the room. "This won't hurt at all."

The doctor pulled up my sleeve and stuck a needle in my arm. I saw my mother and Uncle Chuck put mask on. Even the doctor had one on.

"Is chemo going to make my hair fall out?" I asked.

"Not for a while." The doctor said.

Oh great! I'm going to lose my hair now! I loved my hair! My mother held my hand. My eyes were started to close. I was so weak. So tired. I tried my best to be strong, but I couldn't do it anymore. My eyes closed.

"Sonic... Wake up."

I heard a voice. It sounded like Amy. My eyes slowly opened. The light burned and I shut them again. I was breathing through my mouth. I couldn't lift my arms. I slowly opened my eyes again. There was no more light. I looked around the room. I looked at my arm. There was no needle!

"They're keeping you here over night. Tomorrow morning you can go home." My mother said.

I couldn't talk. I wish I could. Did my mom mean I could go back home with Amy? Or go home as in go back to Uncle Chuck's house. I didn't worry about it. How long was I out? It felt like I've been sleeping forever! There a clock. It was 9pm! I've been sleeping for over 12 hours!? Did they put me under while I was getting chemo? I had some many question floating around my head now.

"A-Amy..." I whispered.

"She's not here Sonic."

"Am...Ames..."

I reached out towards my mom. She started to cry. My hand touched her cheek. I felt bad for her. I wanted to cry now!

"Dome lie, Ah." I said.

"What's wrong with him?" My mother asked as the doctor came in.

"It's a side affect. He won't able to talk for a while."

"He see's Amy and not his own mother!"

"That's another a side affect. It makes people see what they want to see."

My hand fell to my side. My head hung and everything went black for me. I couldn't fell anything anymore.

"We'll do one more round." The doctor said.

I was dead asleep. I couldn't feel anything. Everything was so quite. I had dreams about Amy and I. The dance contest. I had to be there for Amy.

* * *

"Can I please leave now!?" I yelled throwing the covers off of me.

"I just have to sigh you out." Uncle Chuck said.

I got out of the hospital bell. I didn't feel weak anymore! But that would change in a few seconds. Uncle Chuck and I went the first floor of the hospital. He made me sit down in a chair. My head started to spin. My hands started to shake. I looked out the door. My eyes went wide.

A-Amy..." I whispered.

I saw Amy standing outside of the hospital. She had balloons in her hands. She let go off the balloon and let it float away. She turned her head and waved at something. Wait, did she get a new best friend!? She wasn't waving at me. Maybe she didn't see me. Maybe she was just slapping a bug away. She turned her head back around and looked at me. She smiled and motion me over to her. I got from my seat and walked towards Amy.

Alright Sonic, we're-"

Uncle Chuck looked behind him. I wasn't there. Uncle Chuck looked at the doors and saw me walking out of the hospital. He ran after me, but it he stopped in his tracks. He covered his ears as I screamed.

"SONIC!" Yelled Uncle Chuck.

I was laying the streets. Blood was pouring out of me. I think I just got hit by a car... I looked at the sky. It was so blue. I saw Uncle Chuck runs towards me from the corner of my eye. It's a good thing I'm right outside a hospital.

"What were you thinking, Sonic!?" Yelled Uncle Chuck as nurses came out.

"...Ames..."

My eyes closed and I couldn't wake up.

This whole day was messed up. I swear. I had chemo all day. I moved to a different state. It's a new start. Not really, but I have no friends. My friends don't know where I went. I don't know where I'm headed next. I'm lost. I'm scared. I can't go on anymore. I'm done fighting this battle.

I can see the light.


	8. New Life and New Partner

**Sonic's POV**

"Please Sonic... Oh my god! I think he's waking up!" Said a voice.

I moved my head a little. That voice. It sounded like my mother's voice. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I had too. With the little strength I had, I opened my eyes.

"Sonic..."

That voice. No one else had that sweet voice. I saw a pink figure. It had to be Amy! Who else it could be? It couldn't be a pink balloon. A pink flower maybe? What else? Oh my god, candy!? Amy knows how much I love certain candies. I would do anything to be with Amy right now. Dancing with her right now would make my day.

Everything was so blurry. My vision was everywhere! There was double of everything! Soon, within a few seconds my vision was alright. Still a little blurry, but enough for me to see. I notice something different thing. It wasn't Amy anymore. I didn't get upset. Instead, I was full of joy.

"M-Mom...?" I said slowly.

"Oh baby!" My mother said hugging me. "I thought I lost you!"

"Where's Uncle Chuck?"

"He's at work, sweetheart."

My mother was talking really weird. Her voice was soft and sweet. Something wasn't right. My mother was never like this. I'm sure it was just because of everything I'm going through. She acted like this when my dad died. We were both messed up when I lost my dad. It was just my mom and I. I think I have a feeling my mom knows something I don't know. I think my time might be up in a little while. Maybe that's why she's acting all weird again. I hated when she acted like this!

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got hit by a car and you were in a coma for two days." My mother said holding her hands to her chest.

I chuckled a little. Please, hit by a car and going into a coma for two straight days? Something didn't seem right. I got hit by a car? No way! I would have remembered it! I'm always focus on the streets. The only thing I remember was Amy in the streets yesterday. I remember sitting in a chair and saw her waving at something. I remember it was after chemo. Uncle Chuck was with me too. I just remember getting up and nothing else. I remember when Amy and I walked in the street one day and I almost got hit by a white car. I jumped out of the way, and the only thing I hurt was my arm. That's not how I roll. My mom must be thinking of something. I shook my head and looked at my mother.

"Mom, that's-"

I began to sit up. I notice something different. My lower body felt weaker than my upper body. I moved my legs. Something was off right now. It didn't seem right. I looked at my mom. She was biting her nails at this point. I pushed the covers off of me. I gasped once I saw what was down there.

"What the fuck happened!?" I yelled freaking out.

My mom started to cry a little. My leg was gone! I only had one leg now! I looked at my mom breathing hard. I starred at her. I needed answers. I couldn't look at my legs. Well, now leg. The sight killed me.

"T-They had to r-r-remove your l-leg because the cancer wasn't helping your leg heal properly."

"How am I suppose to run or dance!?"

I shook my head. I looked at my left arm. Anger filled me up. I pulled out my IV from my arm and I rolled out of bed. I hit the floor. It hurt a lot but I didn't care about pain anymore. My mom started to yell at me for getting out of bed. I didn't care at this point. I opened the door and started to crawl down the hospital hallway. People were screaming once they saw me crawling. I didn't care at all.

"Sonic!" My mother yelled walking towards me.

"Go away!" I yelled.

I stopped crawling and I started to cry. My leg was gone! How was I suppose to function in the world now!? I couldn't do anything! Running was gone and so was dancing! The things I love doing the most were gone! I screamed and banged my hands on the hard floor. The doctor ran over to me. He took ahold of my arm and my mother grabbed my other arm. They put me back in bed and put the IV back in my arm.

"I want my leg back!" I yelled.

"Sonic, it's gone." My mother said.

"Please! Running and dancing are my life!" I said looking at the doctor.

The doctor began to think. I knew he was thinking cause he kept starred at my legs. I mean leg. He sat down in his chair. My hands were in fists. I wanted him to talk!

"If you want you can always try a plastic leg." The doctor said.

"P-P-Plastic l-leg?" I stuttered.

The doctor nodded. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! Why me!? What the fuck did I do!? I did nothing bad! The doctor left the room so my mother and I could talk. We didn't say anything for a while. I felt a tear roll down my face. I didn't whip it away. My mother grabbed my hand, making me look up at her. She was also crying.

"We'll get through this Sonic."

"I don't think I can... Maybe you can, but I c-can't."

"Don't say that! You and your father are strong men. Prove to yourself that you can over come this."

I hugged my mother. I had to do this for my mother and myself. But mostly I wanted to prove to my dad that I will overcome this. I'll be strong for him. We both started to cry. Yea, I cry with my mom. Don't fucking judge. This is going to be new adventure for both of us.

* * *

**A week later**

"Now just hold onto the bar and walk."

"I wanna run and dance." I said holding onto a bar.

"Sonic, listen." My mother said.

I rolled my eyes and looked my therapist. I was on a treadmill learning how to walk again. I got my plastic foot. I made it the same color as my fur. It looked like a real leg. But from my point of view it wasn't a real leg. I wish I was normal again. I couldn't let anyone find out about this. The therapist turned on the treadmill. We went super slow! Which I hated so much!

"Good! Good work, Sonic!" The therapist said.

I focused my footing. I starred down. I made sure my footing was right. It was hard, but nothing I couldn't overcome. I thought about my dad and what he went through. A grin cracked on my face and my mother saw.

"See, Sonic. I knew you could do it!" My mother said clapping her hands.

Now we went a little faster. I started to walk like a normal person! Now, I looked up and I didn't look at my footing. This seemed easy enough. I look at the bar. I grinned and let go of the bar. My therapist couldn't believe how much I improved just that one day. I showed her. Soon, my mother and I left and we went back to Uncle Chuck's house.

"So, how long do I have to do that?" I asked walking to the front door.

"For the next month." My mother said opening the door.

"What!? B-But the finals in in a month!" I said.

"What final?"

"The dance final! I have to be there for Amy! I haven't seen in her weeks!" I said raising my voice.

"You can always write to her, Sonic." Uncle Chuck said hearing my voice.

I snapped my fingers. I wanted to run up the stairs, but I wasn't a pro yet with my plastic foot. I started to walk to the stairs. I was stiff whenever I walked. I had to work on that. I had to be more relaxed. It's not like people are going to run up to me and pull my leg off. Maybe Amy will just for fun though, and I'll pull my leg off and kick her if she's out arms reach.

"Oh Amy." I said to myself. "Watch this!" I said standing at the base of the stairs.

I lifted my real foot up first. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Just focus now. I got tensed again. I grabbed the railing and I moved my plastic foot up on the same step. I opened my eyes and looked down. Nothing happened.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"It takes time Sonic." Uncle Chuck said walking over to me.

We locked arms and headed upstairs. We walked so slow! I only learned how to walk yesterday and today. When I first got my plastic leg I had to heal other parts of my body first and then I could learn how to use my plastic foot. Finally, we each the top of the stairs. Uncle Chuck and I turned around and looked at my mother at the bottom the stairs. She had her stop watch. She seemed happy.

"That took a total of 5 minutes." My mother said.

"Better than 8." Uncle Chuck laughed.

Yesterday it took me 8 minuets to walk up the stairs. We unlocked arms and I walked into the guest bedroom. Uncle Chuck helped me get into bed. Once I was comfortable Uncle Chuck handed me my laptop.

"I'll bring dinner up to you in a little while."

"Thanks." I said turning on my laptop.

I clicked on the internet. I began to type. I turned my head to the night stand. My Ipod was there. I grabbed my Ipod and put my headphones in. I only listened to one song. I put it on replay. That song was called 'Endless Possibility'. It reminded me of Amy. We learned to dance to that song. Before this all happened we finished it! That was a great day for both of us. I wonder if Amy used that song in the contest?

"What the fuck is this?" I said seeing Amy's profile on HedgeBook. _(Face-Book, Hedge-Book, get it?)_

Also, I was sighed in on my new fake account. I friended Amy only to see what she was up too. I couldn't let her find out this fake account was me. I notice she had a lot about the dance contest. But there was something different. She had a new dance partner! I decided to do research on this person. Amy had a picture of the two of them. They were standing in front of the dance studio Amy and I always go to!

"I never knew Silver could dance!" I said looking at the picture.

It was Silver! I tried to remember if I had any classes with him. I couldn't think of anything. I wonder why Amy picked him!? Why not Shadow... Never mind. I wouldn't want Amy to date Shadow. Wait, what if Silver goes after Amy!? She's gonna get hurt! I shook my head.

"The thought of dating sicken me... I-I'm sure Amy would have told me if she liked anyone." I said to myself.

There a _ping_ sound. At the bottom right hand of my screen there was a message box. Someone wrote to me. I looked at the name. When did I friend him? I don't even remember!

_Tails: Hey  
Sonic: Hey, what's up buddy?_

I had to play it cool as if I never knew Tails. I wonder if Tails did this to everyone he didn't know. He is a friendly two-tailed fox. I wouldn't blame him for making new friends. I'm been a shitty friend for not telling him where I went. I looked at the message box.

_Tails: Sonic._

Shit! I didn't reply for a second. What was I going to do now? Maybe Tails wrote the wrong name. I wasn't Sonic on this account. I bit my finger thinking of something to say. I had to think fast, but I couldn't. I was so tired from today. I focused back on the computer. I starred the key board. Soon, my hands began to type. I pressed enter. This was totally not going to work. But at the same time it could work.

_Sonic: Who's that?  
Tails: It's you. I know this account it you, Sonic.  
Sonic: I think you have the wrong person.  
Tails: You're the only person who says 'what's up buddy' to me.  
Sonic: What do you want, Tails? I'm really busy.  
_

I might as well give up right now. I wasn't really busy. Tails already knew who was behind this computer screen. I wish I didn't have to lie to my best friend. I missed Tails. I wish I could do this face to face. I would do anything to see him again.

_Tails: Where are you? We all miss you! You just left without saying a word! Amy showed us the letter you sent her!  
Sonic: You gonna have to trust me, buddy. I can't tell you anything.  
Tails: But we're brothers! I know everything about you now!  
Sonic: Now?  
Tails: Amy told me about the dance contest. She told all of us. She got mad and she yelled before school started and ditched the whole school day.  
Sonic: I wish I could have told you about dancing face to face. Are you mad?  
Tails: No! I just wished you would have said something to us earlier! If you love dancing keep doing it!  
Sonic: Thanks, Tails.  
Tails: But you didn't answer my other question. Where are you? Did you run away because of what I said about dancing?"  
Sonic: No, no! It's a long story. I would rather do it face to face with everyone... But alone with Amy.  
Tails: Amy misses you so much, Sonic. You won't believe what she said about you!_

"Sonic, don't forgot to take your pills!" My mother yelled from downstairs. "And dinner is ready!"

_Sonic: Got to go buddy._

I signed off before Tails could respond back. I can't believe that just happened! I almost told Tails where I was. That would have been bad! He knows where Uncle Chuck lives too! I turned off my laptop as I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I put my laptop to the side and unplugged my headphones. Uncle Chuck walked in. He put the plate on my lap. I looked at dinner. About half my plate was pills. At least they were small.

"Uncle Chuck..." I said.

"Yes?"

"I miss my friends... Tails found out that I have a fake account."

"Isn't he a hacker?"

"I forgot about that... But, he told me that Amy said things about me."

Uncle Chuck sat next to me. I starred at him. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to say to me. With all the things happening, anything could break me.

"You know, Sonic... If you give it all you got you might only have to spend a couple more weeks here."

"What are you saying?" I asked confused.

"The faster you learn how to use your 'foot' the faster you'll be back home."

I smiled at Uncle Chuck. He always knew how to find the right words. He patted my head and walked out of the room. I looked at my plastic foot. I grinned at it. Even though I have something different about me now my friends will still stay with me. I hope Tails doesn't tell Amy that he found out about my fake account. I put my dinner next to me instead of on my lap. I sat up straight and looked at my two feet.

"Focus..." I said.

My real foot would move but my other one wouldn't. I know I can make it move. I did this earlier today! I relaxed a little. My plastic foot moved a little. I tried again and again. Soon, I could move my plastic foot to the right and left. I kicked up my real foot. Let's see if I can do it with my other foot. I flexed again once I tried to move my fake foot. I had to relax. My shoulders dropped and my plastic foot kicked up.

"Mom! Uncle Chuck!" I yelled.

I could heard them running up the stairs as if something was wrong. They ran through the door, almost out of breath.

"What's wrong!?" My mother asked.

I kicked my plastic foot up. I grinned. My mother started to scream and jump up and down. My Uncle gave me a high five.

"See, I told you could do it!" Uncle Chuck said.

* * *

"Sonic! You've improved so much!" My therapist said.

"Thanks!"

I got off the treadmill. I walked over to a chair and sat down. My mother and Uncle Chuck were with me. I felt happier for some odd reason. The therapist wrote some things down. She put her clipboard down and starred at all three of us. Then her eyes fell down on me.

"Want to try running today?" She asked.

"YEA!" I yelled getting up.

I got back on the treadmill. I looked back and my mother and Uncle Chuck. They gave me a thumbs up.

"Start with a jog." Uncle Chuck said.

The therapist turned on the treadmill. I started with a fast walk. I was so good at this! I held onto the bar. She turned the speed up by one every 2 minutes. But 5 minutes I was lightly jogging. I wasn't out of breath at all! I let go of the bar. My arms swung from side to side. I looked down at my feet. It was like nothing was different about me! After 8 minutes I was running.

"I'm doing it! I'm running again!" I yelling put my fists in the air.

Everyone began to clap for me. The treadmill slowed down and I got off. I sat back down a little out of breath, but nothing to bad. The therapist wrote down more things. She looked at the clock. She smiled at us.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." She said.

"What?"

"At 4:47pm. You no longer need my help!"

"YES!"

I yelled and hugged my mother. She started to cry again. I thanked the therapist. My mother and Uncle Chuck began to walk out of the room. I followed behind them. Then I whispered something to the therapist.

"My Uncle's free." I whispered.

"Sonic!" My mother yelled.

"Coming!"

I left the room and fast walk to my mother. She hugged my tight. Uncle Chuck took us out the dinner that night. We talked on and on. My mother was so proud of me. Uncle Chuck gave me some money. I thanked them both for supporting me in everything that has happened. I was proud of myself. I had a feeling that my dad was proud of me too.

"So, Sonic... Are you ready to go back home?" My mother asked with a smile.

"R-Really? We're going back home!?"

"Yep. You finished with the therapist today."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I couldn't be happier! I learned how to use my new leg. I was going home tomorrow! I fought my biggest fear! I made my mother proud! I made Uncle Chuck proud! I got money from him. Tails accepted the fact that I loved to dance! Speaking of dancing. The dance contest! My happiness went away at the thought of Amy and Silver dancing together. I wonder if he was better than me!? I know he is better because I couldn't dance anymore... And I quit dancing.

What if they were doing a romantic dance? What if Silver tried a move on Amy? Tails would have told me though. I had to find Amy tomorrow. I know she would be mad at me for leaving her without saying anything. She bet she was upset when she read that I dropped out of the dance contest too. But I can't let her find out about my leg just yet. The time wasn't right. Wait. The dance contest can be a single and partner dance. She could have gone solo, but she ended up with a partner. Why didn't she go solo?


	9. New Feeling

**Sonic's POV**

I was finally going back home. I could see all my friends again. I could sleep in my own bed again. I could do mostly everything again! I was good at running, but not good enough for school again. I would have to lay low. Oh, and Tails and Knuckles knew about my passion. I wonder how they took it. They always did say that dancing was a girl thing.

"We're home, Sonic." My mother said.

"Oh my god, yes!"

I opened the car door. I walked behind the car and opened the trunk of the car. My mother got out to, but she stopped me as I reached into the trunk of the car.

"I'll take everything in. You can do whatever you want today."

"Thanks, mom." I said hugging her.

I kissed her on the cheek and went inside. I walked to the base of the stairs. I forgot my room was on the second floor. I closed my eyes. If I can run with a plastic leg, I can walk up the stairs. I grabbed the railing and slowly walked up the stairs. I made it all the way up. I walked into my room, holding the door.

"Finally." I said.

"Oh, Sonic! There's a box under your bed!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

I bet she got me a present. I stood on my knee and looked under my bed. There was a box! It was blue with yellow stars on it. I pulled it out from under my bed and set it on my bed. I sat next to it and starred at it. I began to unwrap the box. I lifted the lid up. I grinned. My phone.

"I can call Amy!" I said turning on my phone.

I waited for my phone to turn on. As I waited I walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing shorts, so people could see my fake leg. I lifted my arm and smelled under them.

"Gross. I need a shower!" I said.

I walked over to my shower and turned it on. I walked back to my bed. I had so many messages from Amy. I notice how she stopped messaging me though. After a week she never called or texted. I dialed her phone number. I put the phone next to my ear and I heard the phone ring. I was so nervouse. Wait, don't be nervouse! She's been my friend for years!

"Hello?"

"Amy!" I yelled through the phone.

"S-S-Sonic!? Is that really you!?" Amy cried on the other line.

"Yes! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! We have a lot to catch up! Want to meet at the dance studio today?"

"Yes!"

"Good! See you soon! I can't wait to give you a big hug!"

I hung up the phone. I sighed and fell on my back on my bed. My heart was beating a million times faster. I never felt like this before. My hands were sweating. My breathing got heavy. I smiled and I sat back up. But first I had to remove my plastic leg. I took that off before I got off my bed.

"Shit... Mom! I need my crutches!" I yelled from my bedroom.

"Alright, I'm coming!" My mother said walking up the stairs.

She brought me my crutches. I thanked her. But before she left my bedroom she heard the shower running. She gave me a confused look.

"A-Are you taking a shower?" She asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"No... Reason." My mother said slowly walking out of my bedroom.

That was weird. But, I put my crutches under my arm pits and went into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I took a fast shower. Well, it was faster now because I only had to wash one leg now. That's one less thing I have to worry about now. I sat on the shower floor, thinking to myself. What if Amy doesn't want to be friend any more because I can't dance? What if Silver and her are best friends? Wait, that's not going to happen. First, Amy won't find out about my leg and second I'm Amy's best friend! I turned off the water and dried off.

"Shit... I have to drive slow." I said putting my sweatpants on.

I looked in the bathroom mirror. I wore a grey long sleeved shirt with grey sweatpants. You would never guess which leg is fake. I winked at myself in the mirror. I turned off the bathroom light. I had my crutches in my arms.

"Mom, I'm meeting Amy at the dance studio!" I yelled grabbing my keys.

"Drive safe or you will never drive again!"

"I will! I will!"

I walked outside. I made sure none of my friends were walking around. I shut the door and headed to my car. I opened the back door and put my crutches in. I shut the door and turned around.

"Gah! What the fuck!?" I yelled seeing someone behind me.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not Sally. I'm really busy."

"Doing what?"

"That's none of your business." I said limping to driver side.

"What's wrong with you, Sonic?"

"I'll run you over with my car if you don't leave."

Sally rolled her eyes. I got in the driver's seat and I started my car and looked behind me. Sally was gone. I looked forward and she was standing in front of my car. I rolled my eyes and backed up. I rolled down my window and stuck my head out.

"I'll see you at school!" I yelled driving away.

I rolled my window back up. I was driving so slow. I didn't mind going slow, but what if I got pulled over for going to slow. I would have to tell the cops about my fake leg. I'm sure they would understand...Wait, cops don't care about anyone else but themselves. I reached the dance studio. I parked the car in a handicap spot. I could use this now. I put my handicap sticker up in the rear view mirror and got out of my car.

"It's good to be back." I said breathing in the air.

I locked my car and walked in the dance studio. I walked to the front desk.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Sonic!" The front desk lady said.

"I know! I missed being here. What room is Amy in?" I asked leaning on the desk.

"Same room as always." She smiled.

"Thanks."

I walked down the hallway. We were always in room number 2. Cause there were two of us. I got to the door. My hand reached out but then I pulled back. I haven't seen Amy in forever. I wonder if she changed at all? I shook my head and smiled. She'll always be my Amy. I opened the door and poked my head in. I looked around. I saw Amy laying on the floor breathing hard.

"Get up!" I yelled closing the door.

"Ah! SONIC!" Amy yelling getting up.

She ran up to me and hugged me tight. I lost my balance a little. She looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes. She let go and grabbed my hands.

"I missed you so much!" Amy cried.

"Don't cry, Amy! I'm here now." I said putting my hand on her cheek.

"Where were you? All I got was your letter."

"I had some family stuff going on."

"Really?"

"Well..."

I let go of Amy's hands. I couldn't think of anything to say. I rubbed the back of my neck. Amy knew me to well when I lied. But she'll believe anything if it's about my family.

"I was at Uncle Chuck's place." I said.

"Why?"

"He's tried to kill himself." I lied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sonic!"

"He's all good now."

Amy smiled at me. We starred at each other for a while. Amy didn't look any different. She was her old self. Her hair was still pink. Her beautiful green eyes. She sweet looking lips. Her small waist. Everything about her was the same and just as perfect as always. But then, Amy's smile went away and she punched my arm.

"OW! Why'd you hit me!?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"You dropped out of the dance contest!"

"I'm glad you didn't."

"How'd you know I didn't?"

"I know you. Plus I told you not to drop out in the letter."

"I just wished you didn't leave. Life was hard without my best friend."

"Mine too."

We hugged each other again. We pulled apart and Amy looked to her left.

"Wanna dance!?" She asked.

"I-I'll just watch you."

"Oh come on! We'll do a dance we already done before."

"A-Alright."

Amy went over to her Ipod and started to play some music. Amy and I got in the middle of the room. We look at each other in the mirror. We started with a foot tap. I used my real leg. Then we did a grape-vine and clapped at the end of it. I could do that. So far I was doing pretty well. There was a jump in the dance too. We jumped and landed on one foot. Our other foot had to be straight out. I couldn't do that.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?" Amy asked. "You're not on your A game"

"I haven't dance is forever."

Amy giggled and grabbed my hands. We started to spin around. We both laughed as we spun in a circle. I looked at my feet. My sweatpants were covering them. I tripped on my pants and fell down pulling Amy down with me. I fell on my back and my legs went up. Amy landed on her side next to me. I pants dropped down since they were so bagging on me. Amy had her eyes closed while she was laughing.

"That was fun!" Amy said looking at me.

"Yea!"

I quietly put my legs down. But my pants didn't cover my whole fake leg and it made a loud bang once it hit the floor. Amy looked to her side and her eyes went big. She screamed and backed away from me. I knew she saw my leg.

"Y-Y-Y-Your... L-L-Leg!" Amy yelled.

I got up and walked towards Amy. My hands were out as if I was taming an animal.

"I know... I lost my leg."

Amy stopped in her tracks. She was still on the floor. I stood a good distance away from her. Amy stood up slowly. I could see her hands shaking. She kept starring at my fake leg. I looked down at my leg. I pulled up my sweatpants. I could see Amy crying now.

"W-W-What happened?" Amy asked in a high voice.

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

Amy sat down and patted a spot in front of her. I sat down in front of her. It took me a while to find the right words. I played with hands before talking. I hope this was going to end well.

"I have cancer." I began.

"WHAT!?"

I held up my hand and Amy stopped talking.

"The cancer was in my stomach. I had to do testing and I had to move in with Uncle Chuck because he was the closet family member to the hospital that had the right tests for me. I spent the whole day in the hospital getting chemo." I paused. "A-After my whole day on chemo, I got to leave the hospital. A-As my uncle was signing me out and I saw yo-...my d-dad. I was all drunk from the chemo and I walked out of the hospital and got hit by a car. The cancer was blocking the normal healing process of my leg and... Boom."

I lifted my fake leg up and pointed to it with a small smile. Amy covered her mouth and started to cry. She crawled over to me and hugged me tight. She was balling her eyes out! I felt so bad for her! I rubbed her back and gently pulled us down so we were laying on the floor. She put her head on my chest. My fingers played with her hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sonic! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"We're best friends! You're my number one."

"You're my number one too."

I hugged Amy tight. Amy looked down at my leg. She sat up and wiped her tears away. Amy leaned in close to me and kissed my cheek. My face got red again. I remember the first time she did this. Only, it felt different. My stomach hurt and my hands started to sweat again. She pulled away and looked at me.

"So." I said. "When's the dance final?"

"In a week... I-I got a new partner." Amy said looking down.

"I saw... Silver, right?"

"Yea. We met at the downtown dance studio."

"What made you two become partners?"

"I don't know. He asked if we wanted to do the dance contest together and I said yes." Amy said upset.

"Why'd you say it so upset?"

"Because I thought it would get my mind off of you but it only made it worst. Silver's last name is also Hedgehog."

"I have something to tell you." I said changing the subject.

"What?"

"I..."

Before I could say it Amy's phone went off. She got up and walked over to her phone. She picked up her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hey... Dance studio... Alright. I'll wait here." Amy said hanging up. "That was Silver."

"Can I meet him?"

Amy hugged herself and made a face at me. She walked over to me and held out her hand. I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Silver isn't really that type of dancer who like people watching him dance."

"But he's in a fucking dance contest!"

"I know. But-"

The door swung opened. Amy and I turned our heads. Silver shut the door and waved at us. He set his things down next to Amy. He walked over to us and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist.

"Who's this?" Silver asked looking at me.

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said with a smile.

"So you're the guy who ditch Amy."

"I-I didn't ditch her." I said. "I had some... Issues."

"Yea, committ issues" Silver said.

"Silver." Amy said.

"Listen bud." I said pointing my finger at Silver. "I've been through a lot of shit! I don't need anyone putting me down. I didn't ditch Amy. I lost my fucking leg!"

I lifted up my sweatpants and Silver saw my fake leg. Silver grinned and he kicked his foot at my fake leg. My plastic leg flew off and I fell down on my back. Amy pushed Silver off of him.

"SILVER!" Amy yelled.

I sat up and looked at my plastic leg. I grabbed it and put it back on. I got up and started to walk out the door.

"Sonic." Amy called.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said leaving.

Amy turned around towards Silver. He seemed happy about what he had just done.

"I think we'll practice tomorrow." Amy said grabbing her things.

"Come on, Ames!"

"Don't call me, Ames! Only Sonic can call me that!"

"You really don't want to be friends with him. I mean, he has one leg."

"Well, at least he respects other people. He also has cancer." Amy said leaving the room.

Silver stood in the room alone. He sat down on the floor. Amy walked out of the building. She started to walk home. But then there was honk and she jumped in the air. A car drove up to her and the window rolled down.

"Need a lift?" I asked.

Amy smiled and opened the door. She got in and we started to drive back home. Amy didn't mind about my driving. It was slow, but we love spending time with each other. Soon, I stopped in front of her house.

"I'm so sorry about Silver."

"It's fine I-"

"It's not fine!" Amy said cutting me off. "I think I'm going to go solo again."

"I'll always support you. Win or lose, you're always a winner."

"I think you're the winner. You fought your cancer battle."

"Yea... I better get going. I have a lot to do."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Yep!"

Amy and I hugged goodbye. I got that funny feeling again. Amy got out of my car. She waved goodbye and walked into her house. My stomach felt funny again. I couldn't stop smiling. I pulled into my driveway. I was still smiling. I couldn't talk that well. My throat was choked up. It felt like something was in there. My hands were sweating. I got out of my car and grabbed my crutches. I walked inside. Everything was perfect. My heart was beating faster and faster. I think I was falling in love with my best friend.


	10. Nothing Like Love

**Sonic's POV**

It's the next day. My eyes opened slowly. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I pushed the bed covers off of me. I rolled on my side, and on the floor my plastic leg was laying there. I grinned at it and picked it up. I put it on and stood up. I looked at my phone and I saw that I had a message from Tails. I texted Tails and tossed my phone on my bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My mother said.

"Morning mom! I'm ready to go to school today." I said sitting at the table.

"That's good to hear! Don't forget to take your pills to school."

"I won't."

I ate breakfast. I put my pills in a baggy and put them in a my backpack. I walked back upstairs and got changed. I brushed my teeth and put on a baggy pair of pants. I was still cautions of what people at school would think about my fake leg. I wasn't ready to be made fun of. I brushed off the bullying feeling and walked out the front door.

"Hey Sonikku!" Amy said.

"Hey Ames!"

"Ready for school?" Amy asked putting her arm out.

"As always!"

We locked arms and walked to school. I kept looking straight ahead. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Amy looked down at my leg.

"Do you want to see my leg again?" I asked.

"Oh no. I was just thinking about something." Amy said looking away from me.

"So, how's Silver?"

"Ugh. I'm going solo now."

"That's my Ames!"

"I'm doing 'Endless Possibilities'."

"R-Really? That's great!"

Amy and I arrived at the school. We unlocked arms I put my hands on my waist. I stopped in the front of the school. Amy looked back at me with a confused look at her face.

"I have to talk to Tails before school." I said.

"Alright. I understand. I'll see you at lunch."

Amy waved goodbye and went inside the school. I looked around and Tails wasn't here yet. I walked over to a tree and sat under it. I pulled out my phone. Tails never texted me. I put my phone away and watched students go into the school. I saw Knuckles coming towards the school. Knuckles needs to know what had happened to me.

"Hey Knuckles!" I yelled putting my hand up in the air.

Knuckles turned his head to the voice. He took a double take at the tree. He put his arms out.

"Sonic!" He yelled.

Knuckles ran over to me. We high fived each other and he sat in front of me. He was smiling and couldn't stop smiling. I smiled at Knuckles. I looked behind Knuckles and saw Tails walking towards us.

"Sonic!" Tails said jumping on me.

I fell on my side and Tails fell on me. Everyone laughed. Tails got up and put his hand on my leg... Fake leg. Tails quickly pulled his hand away and shook it. I sat back up and knew that Tails had touched my fake leg.

"You're so strong!" Tails said.

"I'm really not." I said lifting my pants up.

Tails and Knuckles' eyes went wide. They saw my fake leg. Tails took his hand and turned it into and first and knocked on it. Knuckles did the same thing. I pulled my pants down. They couldn't believe what they just saw on me.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Knuckles said. "Your leg!"

"I know. I got hit by a car." I said.

"Is that where you were all this time?" Tails asked.

"I was at Uncle Chuck's place because I had to do testing."

"What for? Don't hospital just give you a new leg?" Knuckles asked. "No questions asked."

"The testing..." I paused for a second. I bit my lower lip before talking. "Was for my cancer."

Tails and Knuckles put on a straight face. They kept starring at me and I was smiling. They both glanced at each other. They didn't know what to say. I knew this would happen. At least they didn't laugh or run away when I told them. I couldn't stand the awkward silent.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends with a one legged cancer freak." I said trying to stand up.

"We'll never leave you." Tails said helping me up.

"Yea! We've been friends for years! Nothing is going to change that!" Knuckles said grabbing my backpack.

I grinned at my friends. We all gave each other a quick hug so no one would see us. We walked into the school. Just in the time because the bell had rang. We went our different ways. I saw the track coach in the hallway. He stopped me and pulled me off to the side.

"Sonic! I heard what's going on." The coach said.

"I-I'm better now."

"I'll see you after school."

"Oh... I'm taking a break from running."

"Y-You're my best runner though."

"Yea well... When you only have one leg it's hard to run."

I left the coach and headed to class. I walked backwards looking at the coach. He turned around and starred at me. I snapped my fingers at him and winked. I walked into my class just as the bell rang. I took my seat and everyone was glad I was back. Who knew this many people would miss me! I've been gone for a very long time.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It was lunch time now. I decide to eat outside. It was such a nice day outside! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Tikal, and I all ate outside. Cream and Tikal hugged Sonic once they saw him. I couldn't help but get this weird feeling in my stomach when they hugged Sonic. Anyways, we all sat down and began to eat.

"So, about that dance contest." Tikal began. "How's Silver doing?"

"I'm going solo." I said eating my lunch.

"What!? Why?" Cream asked slapping her hands on the table.

"Things weren't working out." I said not wanting to talk about it.

"I still can't believe you love to dance, Sonic." Tails said.

"Yea well... I used too. I can't do it now." Sonic said.

I looked at Sonic. He couldn't quit dancing! He's been dancing his whole life! We've made so much memories together from dancing! He can't quit! I won't let him! I'll teach him how to dance again.

"You're not quitting." I said a tone.

Sonic chuckled a little. He knew me. He knew I wouldn't change his mind. It's almost impossibly to change his mind. Believe me, I would know. Anyways, I went back to eating my lunch. I kept starring at Sonic. I couldn't believe he was going to quit dancing. He looked different. Well, he looked skinner. Mostly cause the chemo drained all his energy.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys something!" I said.

"And that is?" Knuckles asked.

"I made it to the finals!"

"That's great!" Sonic said.

"But, Silver also made it. There are only three of us. Silver, this other guy and me." I said.

"You're gonna knock them dead." Tikal said.

"Also, I got you guys VIP passes! You can sit in the front row and go back stage." I said grabbing my backpack.

I gave all my friends the VIP passes. I couldn't believe I made it to the finals! This was going to be big for me! I would have to keep practicing dancing right after school! Soon, lunch was over and we all went to our remaining classes.

Once school was over, Sonic and I met each other outside of the school. We walked to my house. We put out backpacks in my room and got in my car. I drove to the dance studio. I couldn't help but feel weird when I was alone with Sonic. Something was different. I didn't like it, but at the same time I did like it.

"I'll watch you." Sonic said sitting on the floor.

"Alright. Can you press play on my Ipod?"

Sonic reached for my Ipod. He turned on the music and it began to play. I began to dance to the music. With the first few beats and I ran across the fall and kicked my feet up doing a split in the air. It felt weird dancing without Sonic. We dance to this song together.

"I wish I could dance with you Amy." Sonic said as the music ended.

"I know... W-We could try if you want."

Sonic put his hands out. I playfully rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I helped him up. Sonic took off his shirt and threw it at me.

"Hit me." Sonic said putting his hand in the air.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amy laughed and she tossed Sonic's shirt off to the side. Amy started the music. They looked at each other and smiled. Sonic knew he could dance to this song. It might be harder though. But he didn't care if he messed it up. Sonic and Amy stood in the middle the room with their heads down and their feet apart.

_"This_ is my escape. _I'm running through this worlds and I'm not looking back." _Sonic jumped back and then Amy jumped back. Sonic spun around and then Amy spun around. They put their legs together and put their pointer finger in front of them and waved it back and forth and looked behind them at _'I'm not looking back'. _

_"Cause I know I go, where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back." _Sonic and Amy did the same dance moves for this part of the song as the beginning.

_"But how will I know when I get there?_" Sonic stood in front of Amy and stood on his knees reaching his up and if he was yelling at the sky.

_And how will I know when to leave." _Amy walked in a circle around Sonic and she began to walk away but Sonic grabbed her leg and Amy turned her head facing Sonic.

_"We've all gotta start from somewhere and it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending." _Sonic let go of Amy's leg and Amy put her finger under Sonic's chin and Sonic began to stand up. Sonic bends over and Amy rolled onto Sonic's back kicking her feet up and they stood next to each other again.

_"I see it!" _The Ipod sang as Sonic put one finger in the air.

_"I see it!" _The Ipod sang as Amy put one finger it the air.

_"And now it's all within my reach, endless possibility!"_ Sonic and Amy twirled around waving their pointer finger from side to side. At the word 'reach' they reached out in front and them and put both their hands on their knees and the then jumped in the air at 'endless possibility'.

_"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free) endless possibility." _Amy wrapped arms around Sonic's neck and put her feet straight out and Sonic spun them around. When the song sang 'endless possibilty' Sonic put his hands on Amy's waist and lifted her in the air and Amy put her head back and her hands were on his shoulders.

When there was no vocal singing Amy ran off to the side and Sonic ran off to the other side. As soon as the Sonic heard the words he jogged to the center of the room and stopped.

_"And so I'll carry on, my time to shine has come, I feel it! I feel it, I feel it!" _At this point as if there was a spotlight shining on Sonic he bowed 4 times.

_"As fast as I go. Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! You'll see it!" _Amy started to run towards Sonic and he did a couple of flips and she jumped high enough for Sonic to catch her.

Before the next part Sonic quickly put Amy down. They touched their foreheads together.

_"So please wake me up when I get there" _Sonic and Amy moved in a circle still touching their foreheads together.

_"It feels like I'm lost in a dream" _Sonic and Amy stopped spinning and they held hands and Sonic spun Amy around. They held hands and faced each other and Amy bent backwards on the word 'dream'.

_"I know in my heart that's it my time, and I already see the possibilities are never ending!" _Sonic and Amy let go of each other's and they turn towards each other. As they were holding a microphone they sang that part of the sang.

When the lyrics hit, they did the same dance moves. Since the next part of the song didn't have any vocals for a while, Amy started to spin like a ballerina.

_"Drop that smile cause you're beaten again"_ Sonic fell on his knees as if he was had just lost something important to him.

_"No this is where my journey begins!" _Sonic jumped in the air and he started to run as fast as he can.

_"You're losing speed, you're losing your flow." _Amy stopped spinning and Sonic is in front of her. She places her pointer finger on Sonic's chest and Amy walks towards Sonic and Sonic backs up from Amy with his hands in the air as if he just got arrested.

_"But inside beats a power you'll never, then let it out, it's inside you. You better all stand back cause I'm coming through!" _Sonic stops walking backwards and grabs Amy's wrist. He spins her around and she started to spin like a ballerina again and Sonic does this too.

_"This is my escape. I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back." _A second before Amy stops spinning, Sonic had already stopped spinning. When the words play Amy leans back and Sonic hold her by the waist and Amy has one hand behind Sonic's neck. Sonic slowly pulls her up and their noses touch each other.

_"Cause I know I can go, where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back." _Sonic and Amy do the same dance moves as the beginning of the song.

_"But how will I know when I get there?" _Sonic takes Amy by the hand and spins her around again and he bows to her.

_"And how will I know when to leave?" Amy kicks up her leg and then bows to Sonic._

_"We've all gotta start from somewhere, and it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending." _Sonic and Amy turn towards each other with their arms straight behind them. When the words say _'and it's right there for me'_ Sonic and Amy point to each other putting one foot in front for them._ 'the possibilities are never ending'_ Sonic and Amy put their hands together (Not interlocking) and put their hands up and they tilt their heads back.

_"I see it!" _Sonic walks forwards with his pointer finger pointing forwards.

_"I see it!"_ Amy walks forwards with her pointer finger pointing forwards.

_"And now it's all within my reach, endless possibilities." _Sonic and Amy turn towards each other and spin around. After they spun, they sit down and Sonic put's his arm around Amy's shoulder and Amy puts her hands in her lap.

The music stopped playing and Sonic and Amy were both breathing really hard. Sonic couldn't believe he remembered the dance moves! He was happy that he could still dance to that song. Amy screamed once the music had stopped.

"That was so awesome!" Amy said kicking her feet.

"I know!" Sonic said hugging Amy.

The two friends got up and hugged each other.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe Sonic and I just danced to that song again. We packed up our things and headed home. I drove Sonic home. It had started to lightly rain. I had to drive slower because of the rain. I stopped at a stop light. From the corner of my eye I could see Sonic smiling and looking out the window.

"Punch bug!" Sonic yelled as he punched my arm.

"Ow! Hey, you can't punch the driver!"

"Too late."

Sonic laughed and that ended up making me laugh too. The light turned green and I began to drive again. I couldn't stop smiling after that had happened. I turned on some music as I drove to Sonic's house. I pulled into his driveway. Sonic didn't get out for a second.

"I've never walked in rain before." Sonic said.

"I'll help you."

"I don't want you getting wet."

"Please."

I opened the driver's door. I shut it and walked over to Sonic's side. I opened the door and held out my hand. Sonic reached for my hand. He got out of the car and shut the door.

"I hate water!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic put his hand on my hips and he held onto to it tight. We made it to his front door. We shook out heads getting some of the water off of us. After that we looked at each other. We both began to laugh.

"W-Why are you -l-laughing?" I asked laughing.

"Y-Your h-h-hair!" Sonic laughed.

"L-Look at your h-h-hair!"

We high fived each other. Sonic opened the front door and waved goodbye. I ran to my car. I saw Sonic shut the door. I started my car and looked at Sonic's house. I saw Sonic's living room. I saw Sonic sit down on the couch and shake his head. His mother came in the room with a glass of water.

"I wonder what's for." I said started to back up.

I saw Sonic count something in his hands. He put something in his mouth and drank his water. He was taking his pills! I saw him do that 5 times. I saw Sonic take off his leg and placed it on the coffee table.

"Watch it lady!" Yelled someone.

I stopped my car and looked behind me. I shook my head. I had to focus on driving. I drove home. I got out of my car and ran to the front door. I ran upstairs and went into my room. I jumped on my bed and smiled. I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. He held onto me tight when we walked to his front door. Also when we touched noses during our dance. I couldn't stop smiling back then too.

"I am I falling in love with my best friend?" I asked sitting up.


	11. Dance Final

**Amy's POV**

It's a wonderful Saturday morning. I would never forget this day. It felt like I didn't get any sleep because I was so excited for today! It was the dance final! I still can't believe I got in! I woke up at 9am. I had 12 hours till I would be dancing on live TV. What if I mess up!? I would never forgive myself if that happened to me!

"Dance final." I said jumping out of bed.

I danced downstairs. I missed a step and fell down the stairs. I got back up and brushed myself up. I looked around quickly to see if anyone had saw that. Luckily, no one did. I grinned and fixed my shirt.

"Don't break your leg."

My head turned, and I saw Sonic in my kitchen!Why was he here!? How'd he get in? Oh wait, we both have a spare key to each other's house. Plus my parents didn't care if he was here early in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and Sonic handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said drinking.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes! You're still coming right?"

"Of coarse! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Sonic and I began to make breakfast. We listened to music as we made breakfast. Soon, it was ready. I turned off the music and we sat at the table and ate our breakfast. My parents were still sleeping in bed. After we finished eating I took our plates and washed them. I put them in the dishwasher and sat on the counter. Sonic got up and walked towards me. He stood in front of me and leaned in close to me.

"I wanted to give something to you." Sonic whispered in my ear.

His deep voice gave me the chills. We touched foreheads and I narrowed my eyes. Sonic told me to close my eyes and I did what I was told. Sonic took my hands and cupped them together. I felt him put something my hands. He stepped back and grinned.

"Alright, open!" Sonic said.

I opened my eye and looked down at my hands. I smiled at the sight. Sonic put his hands in his back pockets and looked down.

"I hope you like it." Sonic said.

"I love it!"

I jumped off the counter and hugged Sonic. I let go and starred at it. It was a blue and pink necklace that said 'endless possibility'. I put it on and I couldn't stop smiling. I almost had tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Sonic! I'm wearing this for the final."

"Your welcome. I got a matching one too."

Sonic pulled his out and put it around his neck. It was the same color and it said the same words. We both hugged each other. I looked at the time and I notice that it was already 10am! I gasped and ran upstairs. Sonic just stayed downstairs. I got changed and ran back down the stairs.

"I have to practice all day today!" I said grabbing my car keys and Sonic's hand.

I dragged Sonic into my car. I started my car and backed out of the driveway.

"Wait, can you stop by my house real fast?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!"

I drove fast to Sonic's house. Once we were there, Sonic got out of the car. He walked into his house. He came back with a bottle of water and a baggy. He got back in the car and opened the baggy. I starred at him.

"What are those?"

"My pills. I have to take these after I eat anything."

I nodded and backed up. Sonic took his pills as I drove. I parked far away from the dance studio. Sonic began to laugh once I had already parked.

"I brought my handicap sticker." Sonic said.

"Why didn't you say that before!?" I asked punching Sonic's arm.

I parked in the handicap spot. Sonic put his sticker on the window and we walked in the building. I rented a room for the whole day. Sonic watched me dance. He made sure I was spot on. I couldn't mess anything up. This dance had to be perfect no matter what!

"Ames?"

"Yea?" I asked turning to face Sonic.

"What are you going to wear to the final?"

"I'm going to wear a white dress with legging and white flat shoes. Why?"

"Because you should wear what you're wearing right now underneath your dress."

"W-Why?"

"Just trust me." Sonic said looking at his phone. "I gotta go.. My mom wants me home."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later today then!"

"But before I go. Close your eyes."

"No more gifts."

"It's not. I swear."

I closed my eyes. I felt Sonic put his hand on my shoulder. I felt him put some of his weight on me. I could hear Sonic chuckling a little. My eyes went wide as something hit my butt. I turned around and Sonic was putting his plastic leg back on.

"Ow! You just kicked me in the butt!" I said.

"Yep! See ya, Ames!" Sonic said laughing.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. That Sonic. I wonder why Sonic wanted me to wear my dance outfit under my white dress I was going to wear. I didn't worry about it. I had more important things to worry about. I danced on and on. I never took a break, until it was lunch time. I had already packed my own lunch. I ate and played on my phone.

* * *

**Normal POV 6pm**

It is now 6pm. Amy left the dance studio at 5pm. Her mother wanted her home. Amy drove home. She got out of her car. She walked to the front door. She stopped and looked down. There was one rose on the ground. Amy picked it up and smelled it. It reminded her of Sonic. She opened the front door.

"Mom? Dad?" Amy called out. "I'm home."

Amy shrugged and began to walk upstairs. Her mother stopped Amy before she walked into my room. She was all dressed up.

"We're going out to dinner! It's your special night." My mother said.

"R-Really?" Amy asked clapping my hands together.

"Yep! We also invited Sonic to come to dinner with us!"

Amy hugged her mother and screamed. She jumped in the shower and got ready fast. She dried off and put her clothes on. She opened her bathroom door and walked out and turned on some music. She walked back into her bathroom. Amy put some light make-up on. Her hairs were in curls. Her nails were painted. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned.

"Now that's what I call beautiful." Sonic said.

Amy turned her head. Sonic was sitting on her bed. He held the rose that Amy had found outside. He smelled it and put it down. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He took out his phone and the two friends stood in front of the mirror. They took tons of pictures! Soon, Amy's mother was yelling at them to come downstairs. Sonic was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie. Sonic and Amy slowly walked down the stairs.

"I'm fine walking down the stairs." Sonic said holding onto the railing tight.

"I know. But I don't want you to be left behind."

They reached the end of the stairs. Amy's mother took a picture of them. It was like prom night, only it was for a dance contest. Everyone got in the car and drove to a fancy restaurant. Everyone order their food and they talked about the dance contest.

"Amy, who gave you that necklace?" Amy's father asked.

"Oh, Sonic gave it to me this morning! We have a matching set." Amy said.

"Well that was nice!" Amy's mother said.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you, Sonic." Amy's father said.

"It's totally fine. Which reminds me." Sonic said pulling a baggy out from his tux.

Amy's parents looked confused for a second. They thought Sonic brought drugs to the dinner. He wasn't like that. Amy notice the look her parents were giving her.

"He has to take pills after he eats." Amy said.

Soon, their food was in front of them. They began to eat. Amy kept looking at the time. It was 7pm. She was becoming nervous at this point. Sonic could tell too. Sonic looked down. He grabbed Amy's hand. Sonic leaned over and whispered something to Amy. Amy's parents smiled at the sight.

"Don't be nervous, Ames." Sonic whispered.

"That's kinda hard when I'm going to be on TV." Amy whispered back.

Amy pulled the menu in front of Sonic and her. That way they could talk louder to each other. Soon, Amy put the menu down and her dad paid the bill. Everyone got back in the car and they drove downtown. Sonic and Amy were in sitting the back. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Alright, we're here!" Amy's father said parking.

They got to park closer since Sonic brought his handicap sticker. They walked inside. Amy's parents didn't get VIP passes. Instead, they got to sit on the second floor, where all the parents and other family members sat. It was the perfect view. Amy and her mother went backstage. Sonic went to the VIP area. He saw his friends.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said taking a seat.

"What took ya so long!?" Tails asked.

"I ate out with Amy and her parents."

Knuckles winked at Sonic and stuck out his tongue. Sonic rolled his eyes and reached over Tails and hit Knuckles.

"What!? I didn't say anything." Knuckles said.

"I know what you were thinking though."

Soon, the lights dimmed down. The curtains slowly opened. Silver was up first. Sonic wanted to take nap. He hated Silver so much! Silver danced to 'Dreams of an Absolution'. It was a long song. Sonic slowly closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this dance at all. He just wanted to see Amy. Soon, there was clapping and the curtain closed and Sonic opened his eyes again.

"Boring." Sonic whispered to Tails.

"I know right?" Tails whispered back.

"Shh!" Cream said.

"We will be right back after these commercials." Said the dance producer

Sonic got up and stretched. He sat right back down and held his fake leg in pain. He looked down.

"You ok, Sonic?" Tikal asked.

"Shit..." Sonic said.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"I forgot to take my pills." Sonic said putting his hand on his stomach.

"You gonna ok?" Knuckles said. "I'll go get water!"

Knuckles left. Sonic reached into his pocket. He was so focused on Amy during dinner that he must have put the pills back in his tux. Sonic felt really weak at this point. Some other people notice and asked if Sonic was alright. Tails told everyone that he had cancer. Sonic didn't mind that people knew he had cancer, but he did mind if they knew he that he had one leg.

"Here!" Knuckles said.

Sonic held the water and pulled out his pills. He took them and sank in his seat. His friends starred at him for a while.

"He's coming around." Tails said seeing Sonic grinning.

"Thanks guys..." Sonic said. "Don't worry. I'm fine now."

Everyone sat back down, still worried about Sonic. Soon, the second the dancer went on. The curtains opened back up and music began to play. Cream and Tikal both looked at each other. They knew who was dancing. Their hearts began to beat faster once they saw the person. He was the hottest people in their grade.

"That's Shadow!" Tikal whispered.

"He's perfect!" Cream whispered.

"Excuse me?" Knuckles said.

"He's not hot." Tails said.

"Shut it." Sonic said.

Tails and Knuckles crossed their arms and pouted a little. Sonic laughed. Cream and Tikal drooled over Shadow. He danced to 'I am'. He wore all black. He never smiled while he was dancing. Soon, the song was over and everyone began to clap. Cream and Tikal clapped like crazy. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles didn't clap at all. They both rolled their eyes and the curtain closed.

"Next is Amy. We can go backstage." Sonic said.

"Let's do it!" Tikal said.

Everyone got up from their seats. The group of friends showed their VIP passes. They got through. They found Amy backstage walking back and forth. She was biting her nails too. Everyone knew she was nervous. Sonic walked over to Amy. She see's Sonic and she stops what she is doing and turns towards him.

"Don't stress, Amy." Sonic said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I-I can't! I'm scared! What if I mess up on live TV!?"

"You won't. I believe in you."

Sonic looked behind him. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal are all talking to each other. Sonic looked back at Amy. He grinned and grabs Amy's hand. He holds them tight. He leans in and kisses Amy on the cheek. Right away Amy started to blush at the feeling.

"Two minutes!" Yelled a guard.

Amy tighten her grip on Sonic's hands. They starred at each other. Sonic blinks once he feels a hand on his shoulder. Sonic looks back and it was Tails. Sonic turned back to Amy and lets go of her hands. As he walks away he gives Amy a thumbs up. Amy walks on stage. Amy looks back at her friends. She holds her necklace and Sonic holds his. Endless Possibility. Sonic and Amy danced to this song for a long time.

The curtains start to slowly open. Sonic swallows hard and crosses his arms across his chest. The music begins to start. Sonic looked at his friends. They all nod their heads and Sonic smiled.

Sonic takes off his shoes and runs on stage. Amy stops dancing and Sonic stands next to her. Sonic taps his foot and Amy starts to tap her foot.

_"But how will I know when I get there?" _At this part of the song, Sonic rips of his tux and throws it at the crowd. He is wearing a light blue shirt with black shorts. Everyone gaps once they see his plastic leg.

_"And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere, and it's right there for me the possibilities are never ending." _Sonic walks behind Amy and he puts her arms in the air. He unzips her dress and rips off her leggings. Amy is wearing a yellow tank top and shorty pink shorts.

_"I see it! I see it! And now it's all within my reach! Endless possibility!" _Sonic grabs Amy's hips and he moves her hips from side to side. Amy puts her hand behind Sonic's neck and Sonic whispers something into Amy's ear.

Sonic and Amy start to dance to the song. Everyone can't believe that Sonic is dancing with one leg. Some people even pulled out their phone and recorded Sonic and Amy dancing. Amy's parents were filming her and they were so proud of her.

_"But inside beats a power you'll never know, then let it out, it's inside you. You better all stand back cause I'm coming through!" _Sonic stops walking backwards and grab's Amy's wrist. He spins her around and Amy starts to spin like a ballerina again and Sonic does this too.

_"This is my escape. I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back." _A second before Amy stops spinning, Sonic had already stopped spinning. When the words play Amy stops spinning and falls back and Sonic catches her by the waist. Amy has one hand behind Sonic's neck. Sonic slowly pulled Amy up and they touch noses.

Everyone begin to clap at the sight. Amy was spinning for a long time and it was like she wasn't dizzy at all!

Before the song ends, Sonic and Amy run to the edge of the stage towards the crowd.

_"And now it's all within my reach, endless possibility!" _Sonic and Amy sit down with their feet hanging off the edge. Sonic puts his arm around Amy's shoulders. Amy crosses her legs and puts her hands in her lap and they both smile at the crowd.

The song ends and Sonic and Amy are both breathing super hard. The whole crowd gets up and claps for the two dancers. Sonic and Amy's friends freak out back stage. The curtains start to close. The two friends look behind them and notice that. They jumped right before the curtains shut. Once the curtains are fully closed, their friends run on stage and hug them!

"I can't believe you did that, Sonic!" Amy yelled jumping up and down.

"Me too!"

"All of you, get off the stage!" Yelled someone.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked towards the voice. It was the producer of the dance contest. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Tikal got off the stage. The producer talked to Amy on stage.

"What were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean for that to happened." Amy said.

"You picked a solo dance and I expected a solo dance."

"But-"

"No buts."

Amy looked down and held her hands together. The producer looked back at her friends.

"You! One legged guy! Come here!" The producer yelled.

Sonic walked over to the producer. His hands turned to fists.

"I don't like being called that." Sonic said grabbing the producer's shirt.

"Sonic." Amy said making Sonic let go of the shirt.

"Look kid. You're really good at dancing with one leg."

"T-Thanks. But please don't kick Amy off the contest because I but into her dance." Sonic said.

"Stay here."

The producer walked away for a while. He came back with Silver and Shadow. They both didn't crack a smile. Silver was put on Sonic and Amy's left side and Shadow as put on the right side of Sonic and Amy. The producer fixed his tie and held a microphone. Sonic held Amy's hand, not knowing what to do. The curtain opened back up and there was a camera focused on the producer.

"Alright. We all voted." The producer began. "Although we were all expecting 3 solo dances, we got a partner dance at the end! I have the winner in my hand!"

The producer had a letter in his hand. He set the microphone down and began to open the letter. The producer read the letter and grinned.

"And the winner is..."

Everyone leaned forward in their seats. Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Shadow all leaned forward too. Everyone wanted to know who had won! The producer held the microphone to his mouth. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Tikal were all biting their nails. People in the crowd pulled their hair. Their hands turn to fists.

"Silver!" Yelled the producer.

Silver jumped up in the air. He danced in front of Sonic, Amy, and Shadow. He stuck his tongue out and them and danced over to the producer.

"Wait, I'm getting something new." The producer said listening to his ear piece.

"What!" Silver yelled as he stopped dancing.

A guard walked on stage with a gold trophy. The producer pushed Silver back in his spot. The guard gave the producer the trophy and walked off the stage. The produce pulled his hand away from his ear piece. He cleared his throat and looked back at the camera.

"We've got a change in votes!" The producer. "Silver got knocked down to third place!"

Silver screamed and pulled his quills. He couldn't believe it. Silver made it to first place and now he was in third place. Silver got his trophy and walked off the stage. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's waist. This was all the too much! Who won already!?

"And the winner is..." The producer said.

There was drumroll. Everyone leaned towards the producer. The producer turned around and smiled at the winner.

"Amy and her one legged friend!" The producer yelled.

Everyone got out of their seats and clapped. Sonic and Amy hugged each other and bounced in a circle. Sonic walked over to the producer and grabbed the microphone from him.

"My name is Sonic, by the way!" Sonic said dropping the microphone.

The producer gave them their trophy. The curtains closed and Sonic and Amy's friends ran over to them. Soon, Sonic and Amy were out in the lobby. Their friends went home. Sonic and Amy waited for Amy's parents.

"I can't believe we won!" Amy said.

"Me too!"

Sonic looked down and put his hands together. Amy took a picture of the trophy. She smiled at it and placed it on the floor. Amy turned around and tried to find her parents, but there were too many people walking around. Amy turned back around and notice something with Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked putting her hand on his back.

"I-I...C-C-C-Can't.. B-Breath..." Sonic held his chest and bent over.

"Oh no..."

"There you two are!" Amy's mother said.

"MOM! Sonic needs helps! He can't breath!" Amy yelled crying.

"Sonic what's wrong!? What's the matter?" Amy's father asked bending down to Sonic's level.

Sonic couldn't answer them. He started to cough again. Amy notice that Sonic looked pale. Amy started to cry. Amy's mother called 911. Sonic fell on the floor and laid on his back. He was gasping for air. His vision started to get blurry again.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Amy's mother said holding Sonic's hand.

Amy was crying her eyes out. Amy's father called Sonic's mother and told her to meet them at the hospital. He explained that Sonic dance in the final. Sonic's mother asked if Sonic had taken his pills, and sadly Amy's father didn't see Sonic take his pills.

"Sonic stay with me!" Amy yelled placing a hand on Sonic's cheek.

Sonic looked over at Amy. He put his hand on Amy's cheek. But he was so weak and his hand fell onto his stomach. He couldn't move anymore. His eyes rolled back and he stopped moving.


	12. Poision Chemo

An ambulance was racing down the streets. Amy and her parents were following the ambulance. Soon, they all arrived the hospital. Sonic was put into a room and there are nurses running in and out of the room. Amy, her parents, and Sonic's mother are waiting in the hallway. Sonic's mother see the doctor walking down the hall. He goes into the room that Sonic is.

"I thought he was going to get better!" Sonic's mother cried.

Amy's mother hugged Sonic's mother. Amy cried a little, but she had to be strong for Sonic. She couldn't believe that this was happening to Sonic. This was her first time seeing Sonic like that. Amy played with her fingers and she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. The door opened and everyone turned their heads.

"Mrs. Hedgehog? Can I speak with you?" Asked the doctor.

Sonic's mother got up. The doctor removed his gloves and they went back into the room. He shuts the door. Sonic is awake, but his eyes are closed. It's late at night and Sonic already had a long day and it's going to be a long night.

"Mrs. Hedgehog. Does Sonic take his pills?" Ask the doctor.

"Yes, always. I make sure he does."

"Well, we found the reason why this all happened... Sonic took his pills and he danced in the contest. He's supposed to wait at least an hour before doing any activity."

Sonic's mother understood what the doctor said. Sonic always has to wait for his pills to digest before doing anything, even taking a shower. The doctor leaves the room to check on a different cancer patient. Sonic opens his eyes and gives his mother a weird smile. She crosses her arms and looked down at Sonic.

"What!? I couldn't help myself." Sonic said thinking about the dance contest.

"We'll talk about that later."

Sonic was happy that his mother didn't yell at him right when the doctor. His mother knew he was already tired from today. Sonic told his mother what happened at the dance final. She was happy that they had won the contest.

"I want Amy." Sonic said changing the subject.

"I'll go get her."

His mother left the room and went to get Amy. The door shut and Sonic waited for a while. He closed his eyes again. Soon, the door and Sonic opens one eye. Sonic grins at Amy and she sits in a chair next to the hospital bed. Sonic sits up and moves away from Amy. He pats the spot next to him and Amy crawled on the bed. There was a long silent.

"I have to get chemo tonight." Sonic said breaking the silent.

I'm sorry, Sonic. I wish you didn't have to go through this!" Amy feels a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't mind." Sonic said wiping her tear away. "But um..."

"But what?"

"If I don't make it..." Sonic said looking down.

"Oh Sonic! Don't say that! You're gonna make it."

Amy hates when Sonic starts to talk about dying. She sits up and looks at Sonic. He has his eyes closed. Amy knows that Sonic is super tired, but they had to talk about this. Amy crawls onto Sonic's lap and Sonic feels her doing this. He opens his eyes and looked at her.

"Ames."

"We need to talk about this! I'm not losing you!"

Sonic knew that Amy must have been petrified when Sonic almost died in the lobby. Sonic felt the same way when he saw his dad died. No one wants to feel like that. Amy almost lost her best friend and she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Not everyone survives cancer." Sonic said in a sad tone.

"You're not gonna die."

"What if I do die, though?"

Amy doesn't like the sound of it. She knows that Sonic lost his father to cancer. It's like Sonic was trying to tell Amy that he doesn't have that much time. His life is hanging thin. His heart is going to give out any second. He could die tonight for all she knows.

Amy shook the feeling out of her. She gets off of Sonic and the bed. She stands up and looked at Sonic. She has tears in her eyes. She doesn't care that Sonic see's them. She didn't want to lose him.

"What would your last wish be?" Amy asked.

Sonic took a moment to think about it. No one else would know his final wish, expect for Amy. Sonic lifted his hand up and put his hand on Amy's cheek. He wipes Amy's falling tear away. Sonic pulls Amy closer to him. Both their eyes start to slowly close. Their lips meet each other. Their first real kiss with each other was soft and sweet. Both friends felt fireworks go off in their head. Amy pulled apart and their noses touch. They opened their eyes and Sonic grins at Amy.

"My final wish... Would be to kiss you." Sonic said.

Sonic feels pain in his stomach again. He lifts up his head and closed his eyes. He clenches his stomach in pain. Amy gasps. The machine that monitors Sonic's heart rate, it started to beep faster. Right away, Amy is worried sick.

"Don't worry." Sonic said putting his head on his pillow. "Kissing you makes my heart race."

The machine starts to beep slower. Sonic and Amy both look the machine. Sonic starts to chuckle a little. Amy doesn't know why Sonic is acting like this. Sonic looks up and Amy and he takes her hand. His heart rate starts to slow down. But before anyone could say anything, the door swung open.

"I notice your heart rate is falling, Sonic... Perfect." The nurse said putting gloves on.

"Why is that perfect?" Amy asked a little upset.

"Chemo drains all the energy out, and the heart won't have to work as hard."

The nurse puts a mask on and puts a needle in Sonic's arm. Sonic let go of Amy's hand and lays it on his side.

"I have to get chemo now." Sonic said tired.

"I wish you luck."

"Is that your final wish?" Sonic said winking at Amy. "Hey, nurse, can Amy stay with me?"

"Yes! But she'll have to wear this mask."

The nurse gave Amy a mask. The nurse hooked up the chemo. Amy would hate it if she had to go through this. She looked at Sonic. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was already dead. Amy hated this sight. Amy sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. The nurse made sure Sonic was alright and she left the room.

Amy couldn't believe that Sonic had to get chemo. She hated seeing her best friend dying. What if Sonic doesn't make it? What if during his treatment the needle falls out? What if after the treatment his hearts stops from all the pressure? What if... What if today was Sonic's last day of living. Amy sniffs and Sonic's ear went up.

"Ames... Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked still having his eyes close.

"Anything."

Sonic holds his hand out. Amy takes his hand and holds his hand tight. Sonic grins before talking.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Sonic. Yes!"

Sonic lets go of Amy's hand. He begin to touch her face. He finds her lips and slowly opens his eyes.

"I would kiss you right now, but I'm so weak... And you have that mask on your face.." Sonic said laying his hand back to his side.

"I'll kiss you after your treatment."

Instead of kissing Sonic, Amy hugs Sonic. Sonic would hug her back, but he could barely move cause he was so tired. Amy pulls away from Sonic. His eyes are still close. His head hangs down. He was already dead asleep. Amy grabs Sonic's hand.

"You will pull through, Sonic. I know you can do it." Amy said.

* * *

**Hey guys! This story is going to have an alternate ending! I had 2 endings I wanted to do and I couldn't pick just one! But this isn't the end! **


	13. Death Takes its victim

**Sonic's POV **

It's been a whole week later. So far, I was getting better! Sure, I was in bed rest forever, but laying in bed was actually helping me! I didn't feel so weak. I didn't feel so tired. I didn't feel so... So dead. All my friends would visit me after school. Whenever my mother visited at night she would act weird. I guess she was so happy that I was going to make it.

"So how was your day, Ames?" I asked as Amy crawled into bed with me.

"Pretty good! I sent my letter for the Performance College."

"You're gonna get in. You won that dance contest."

"WE won that contest, silly." Amy said poking my nose.

We touches noses and closed our eyes. Amy stood on her knees and stretched. She sat on the other end of the bed. I sat up and looked at her. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out her phone. She texted someone and set her phone down.

"Close your eyes." Amy said.

I grinned and covered my eyes with my hands. Amy got off the bed and walked over to the door. She opened the door and I heard her whispering. The door shut and I heard gigging around the room. I felt something on my shoulder.

"Alright, open!" Amy said.

I moved my hands from my eyes and gasped.

"Surprised!" Yelling Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Tikal.

They had rainbow balloons. They had party hats on too. They each had a gift in their hands. Amy put a party hat on me. It wasn't my birthday. So what else could it be for?

"Guys, you didn't have to do this for me!" I said.

"But you're gonna become a cancer free patient!" Cream said.

"But still you didn't have to get me anything."

"We wanted too!" Tikal said. "Open mine first!"

Tikal walked over to me and handed me her gift. She got out her phone and started to record me. I flipped off the camera and everyone laughed. I began to unwrap her gift. I gasped once I saw the gift.

"You got me a graduation hat!?" I asked in awn.

"Yea!" Tikal said as she stopped recording.

I put my arms out and Tikal walked over to me and hugged me. Tails went next. His box was small, but long. It was as long as the bed! He helped me unwrap it. I opened the box and smiled. It was my own graduation gown!

"Guys! Graduation is a month away!" I said.

"We wanted you to have it early!" Tails said.

Knuckles put his gift in front of me. He crossed his arms and grinned at me. I grinned back at Knuckles. I began to open his gift. I shook the box before lifting the lid up. I lifted the lid. I fucking called it.

"Graduation shoes!? Guys! You really didn't have to do this!" I said.

"I remembered your foot size too." Knuckles said.

I set his gift aside. I looked at Cream. She smiled and walked towards me. She handed me her gift. I picked it up and it was fairly light. I unwrap it and opened the box. I smiled at the sight. I picked it up. It was a picture frame of everyone and it said the year we were going to graduation high school!

"Thanks guys! These gifts are the best!" I said.

Cream also brought in cupcakes for everyone. I got a blue one. We all talked on and on about graduation. I hope I can get back on my feet before graduation day! That'll be a dream come true! Everyone stay all day long! But soon, the fun had to end at same point. It was really late.

"Thanks again guys!" I said.

"Anything for a brother." Tails said.

Everyone left, expect for Amy. She stayed a little longer. Which I liked. Being alone with her was the best time ever. We cuddled together in my hospital bed.

"Graduation is in one month." Amy said.

"Yea. Hopefully I'll get better soon."

I began to cough again. I covered my mouth with my arm. I didn't want Amy to get sick... Not like she's going to though. My throat started to itch again. It must be from the cupcake. I didn't worry about it.

"I better get going." Amy said sitting up and looking at the time.

"Aw, don't leave me alone here."

"I'll stop by before school tomorrow."

Amy kissed me and got off the bed. We kissed again and she left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes and smiled. I opened my eyes and I was already tired. That's weird. I had lots of energy and now I'm super tired. I couldn't move my hands at all.

"Oh Sonic..." My mother called opening the door.

I couldn't even talk I was so tired. My mother shut the door and turned around. She looked at me. She was a holding a box but then she dropped the box. She just starred at me with big eyes. I saw tears forming. Her hands were shaking. Her knees were shaking.

"SONIC!" My mother yelled. "Look at you!"

My mother ran over to the side of the bed and took my hand. I was breathing through my mouth. I turned my head towards her. My eyes were half open. I couldn't feel anything. The bags under my eyes were red, as if the blood had just stopped moving. I was losing my color in my face.

"Sonic, please say something." My mother cried.

I couldn't even talk. I was thinking to myself. First, I was had a jolt of energy and now all that energy was drained out of me. What the hell happened!? I thought I was getting better! But it looks like I was wrong. I was starting to think badly now. I wasn't staying positive anymore. I heard a beeping noise. I knew it was my heart machine.

"This is exactly what happened to your father." My mother said.

"M...Mom..." I whispered.

"Yes sweetheart!? Wha-What is it?"

"Ames.."

My mother understood what I was trying to say. She grabbed my phone and dialed Amy's number. She was crying so much I was surprised Amy understood what my mother was trying to say. She hung and told me that Amy was coming back. My mother left the room and called for a nurse or doctor. Soon, my doctor came in. Right away the doctor put his hand on his forehead. He pulled my mother aside.

"This doesn't look good... The cancer is eating him out." The doctor whispered.

"Can't you do anything?" My mother whispered as she cried.

"We could give him more chemo, but..."

The doctor looked over at me. My mother held her hands to her chest. My ears twitched as I heard the door opened. The doctor and my mother moved out of the way and Amy walked in. She gasped at the sight.

"What happened!?" Amy said.

The doctor pulled my mother outside. Amy walked over to me. I saw a tear roll down her face. She hugged me, but I couldn't feel her. I couldn't wrap my arms her. She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. I was fine when my friends came over, but now everything was so dead now.

"Sonic..." Amy said.

"I'll be fine..." I whispered.

The doctor and my mother came back in the room.

"Excuse, Amy. But I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You can come back tomorrow." The doctor said.

I looked at Amy. I couldn't let her leave! I didn't want her to leave me! I needed her at this point. But, Amy nodded her head. She looked back at me and blew me a kiss. I wouldn't see her till tomorrow!?

"Why?" I whispered.

"You are ill Sonic. We can't have you worrying about anything." My mother said.

I began coughing again. My hand fell on my stomach. My stomach hurt whenever I coughed liked this. I covered my mouth. It felt like I was going to throw up. I spit out some blood and looked at the doctor. I began breathing really hard, gasping for air!

"I need nurses in here!" The doctor yelled opening the door.

A couple of nurses came in. The doctor shut the door. My mother walked over to my side. My hands were all bloody, so she couldn't hold my hand. My heart rate began to rise and fall.

"What should we do doctor?" Asked one of the nurse.

"Chemo won't help. It'll only make him worse." The doctor turned his head towards my mother.

Right away she started crying. I didn't know why she was crying. I was going live. Today was just a hard day.

"How you feeling, Sonic?" The doctor asked.

"B-Bad..." I whispered again.

"We're gonna do another CAT scan."

I closed my eyes. I felt myself being move. I heard people talking and buttons being pushed. I felt myself on a soft bed. It wasn't like the hospital bed. Everything got darker. I didn't dare open my eyes. Instead, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day. I was alive!? I turned my head slowly from side to side. I heard someone gasp. I knew it was my mother. I looked down on my arm. I had IV going through me. My mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"How you feeling?" My mother asked.

"Bad..."

I was so weak. I couldn't get my thoughts together. I thought sleep was suppose to help me! My mother started crying again. I don't know why. I guess she was just thinking about my dad and what he went through. I wonder what my dad said before he 'went'.

"What the test say?"

"We're gonna do going surgery." My mother lied. "I love you so much, Sonic."

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes again and went to sleep. When I opened my eyes again it was dark outside. My mother wasn't in the room. Instead, Amy was in the room. She was on her phone. She looked up hearing something.

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she put her phone down.

"Hey."

Amy walked over to the side of my bed. She hugged me. She looked at the wires that were hooked up to me. I knew this broke her heart. Seeing your boyfriend like this. I would have felt the same way if Amy was in my place. I don't know how I would sleep at night. Amy put her hand on my cheek.

"Did my mom tell you I have to get surgery?" I asked.

"N-No. She just-"

Amy stopped in mid sentence. She shook her head as if she couldn't find the right words. It seems like everyone knew something I didn't. Amy looked at all the machine. Amy notice that my blood pressure fell fast.

"Ames..." I said putting my hand on her cheek.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm dying..." I whispered. "I haven't got much time left."

Amy started to cry at the words I was saying. I couldn't believe I had accepted the fact that I was about to die. I felt my body being shut down. Amy and I could hear the heart machine beep slower and slower.

"My last wish..." I said as my head hung down.

Amy lift my head up. We starred into each other. I put my hand on her cheek. Death was taking it's toll on me. My time was up.

"Tell my mom...I love her." I said.

"I will, Sonic... I love you so much."

"I love you too..."

Amy leaned her head down. We kissed each other one last time. My hand fell to my side and I stopped moving. The heart machine stopped beeping. Amy pulled away.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

The doctor came in along with his mother. The doctor looked at his watch.

"Time of death 10:34pm." The doctor said.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Everything was so depressing for me. School wasn't the same. Lunch wasn't the same. Dancing wasn't the same. My life wasn't the same, and it never will be. Sonic died a week ago! I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in a week! I was so upset! Every night I cried myself to sleep! I never thought he would die this fast! This shouldn't have happened!

"Sonic... He was one of kind. My brother. If I could take his place I would in a heart beat. I fought so long and hard. He protected us when really we should have been protecting him. He will always be in my heart forever." Tails said into the microphone.

Everyone clapped for Tails. We were at Sonic's funeral. We were inside a church. I never thought I would live to see the day. It was cold and dark outside. It was lightly raining. Tails handed the microphone to Knuckles. Knuckles walked up and behind him was Sonic's coffin. It was shut tight with candled and flowers on it. There was also a picture of him. It was his senior picture, before he found out he had cancer. He looked so healthy and young.

"Sonic was my best friend. I remember the day I first met him! We had our difference, but we both over came them. He was so young and free! I love how he was so confident in everything he did. I'll never forget him." Knuckles said looking back at the coffin.

Knuckles walked away from the coffin and handed Cream the microphone. Cream went up and she was crying.

"S-Sonic was the bravest person I have ever met. He was always there for anyone! He was so kind and sweet. He brighten anyone's day. I never thought this day would come. He was always happy. He would always be in the best mood. He will be missed dearly." Cream said blowing her nose.

Cream walked away and handed Tikal the microphone.

"Good job, Cream." Tikal said before going up.

"Thanks..."

Tikal walked up and stood in front of everyone. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Sonic was my best guy friend. We always talked about stupid things. He was always so relaxed when something became hard. He gave everything his best shot. That's what I liked about it. My life won't be the same now. He brought so much joy to everyone." Tikal said wiping her tears away.

Tikal looked over at me. She walked over to me and handed the microphone to me. I was already crying my eyes out. I stood up and grabbed the microphone. I walked up and turned around and faced everyone.

"Sonic was my best friend... I will never forget the first song we danced too. Even when he was sick he pulled through. He proved tons of people wrong about boys dancing. He didn't let anything negative get to him. I loved him so much. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be who I am today. I love him so much. I'll never forget him. He was my best friend and boyfriend... I never thought I would lose him this fast..." I looked back at the coffin. "I love you, Sonikku." I cried.

I put the microphone away. After the funeral everyone was starting to leave. I stayed behind. People were talking about Sonic and how much they would miss him. I walked over to the coffin. I put my hand on it. I looked at the things that were laying on it. I saw his necklace that he got me. I pulled mine out from my shirt and held it tight. I started to cry again.

"I love you, Sonic."

Sonic's mother walked behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder. Soon, a couple of people put the coffin in a limo. They sent it off to the same grave yard that Sonic's father was in. My friends and I watched as they put the coffin in the ground. We didn't care that it was lightly raining. We all hugged each other and stared at the ground.

"R.I.P. Sonic the Hedgehog. Dancer, runner, brother, friend, and boyfriend." Knuckles said.

"I'll never be the same." Tails said putting a flower in front of the tomb stone.

"I can't believe he's gone." Tikal said.

"My heart hurt so much." Cream said.

I didn't say anything. I was so upset. We all hugged goodbye, but I stayed behind. I sat on the ground and put my hand on the stone. I traced Sonic's name. I cried again and pulled my hand away. I looked down. I saw a flower, his senior picture, and the 'endless possibilities' necklace. I pulled mine off and starred at it.

"No matter what, Sonic. I will never forget you. You gave me so much to live for. I never thought this day would come so fast. I wasn't ready for it. I would do anything to be with you again. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that."

I stood up slowly and put the necklace back on. I blew a kiss and turned around and headed out of the grave yard. Once I was at the gate I turned around.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." I said closing the gate.

* * *

**Gah! I almost cried while writing this chapter. This is the REAL ending I had planned. Chapter 14 is the alternate ending. I hoped you guys like this story! I know I did! Next story is_ Life's Horror part 3_!**


	14. Alternate Ending (Cancer Free)

**Sonic's POV (Alternate Ending)**

I've been in the hospital forever! I was trapped here now. I couldn't leave anymore. I was stuck in bed. Needles were in and out of me! I was getting skinnier and skinnier everyday. My energy was drained out of me. I couldn't move. It felt like I wasn't getting any better!

"I have to get better before the end of the school year." I said to myself.

I couldn't stop thinking about the school year. I was a senior! Well, all of my friends were. Just one more month of school. But sadly, I won't make it for graduation. I was hoping I would get better, but that's a long shot. I couldn't stop thinking about the school and Amy. She wasn't my best friend anymore she was my girlfriend. She always came to visit me after school.

"Sonikku! I got you something!" Amy said setting her things down on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

Amy held a box. It was just a brown box. Nothing special about it. She handed me the box. I dropped it on my lap though. I felt so stupid right now! I could barely feel my own fingers!

"Here, just close your eyes." Amy said.

I closed my eyes. Amy opened the box and I could hear her breathing. She put the item on my lap and clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Open!" Amy said.

I opened my eyes. I looked down at my lap. I smiled at it. I never thought I was get one of these. Amy starred at me with a smile on her face. I look at her and smiled back at her.

"Who's the best?" I asked.

"Meeee." Amy said kissing me. "Why don't you put it on?"

"Can you do it?" I asked.

Amy nodded her head. She grabbed the item from my lap and placed it on my head. She went into her backpack and found a mirror. She held it in front of me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad, I looked good in this!

"Your very own graduation hat!" Amy said.

"Thanks, but... I might not even attend graduation."

"Sure you will!"

I didn't want to disagree with Amy. She always looked on the bright things while I looked at the dark things. My life was going down hill. I'm not going to make it till graduation. I would have to be put on life support for that to happen! Amy took the hat off of me. She lifted her backpack and put it on the bed. She seemed out of breathing once she set it on the bed.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Your dancing trophy." Amy said pulling the trophy out.

"I think that's yours."

"Fine, it's both... I thought this would bright some light."

"Dancing always lighten up my day."

Amy and I spent the whole afternoon today. Soon, she left. I loved having Amy with me. It was boring once she left the hospital. But during the night my mother would come and visit me. Even though I was sleeping, I would sometimes stay awake and talk to her. She knew about graduation too. I was getting chemo every other day. I've been doing this same old thing for the past 3 weeks.

"I'll let you get some rest." My mother said getting up.

"Alright... Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, Sonic."

My mom kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I laid on my side. There was small desk next to the bed. There was lamp that produced a small amount of light. Also on the desk was the trophy.

"Just you wait Sonic... You'll be on your feet in no time." I said to myself.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks later. I was getting better each day. Sometimes I would get a burst a energy, but then it would fade away. On weekends, Amy and I would spend the whole day together. She was happier every day. She knew I would get better. At first I didn't, but with Amy giving all this hope to me I finally knew I was going to make it.

"Ready to walk?" Amy asked.

"Sure."

I slowly got out of my hospital bed. I felt so good to be standing up! I hated laying in the same position for weeks! Amy and I locked arms and walked out of the room. Amy and I walked down some hallways. Soon, Amy unlocked arms with me, and I tried to walk on my own again.

"I told you you were going to make it for graduation!" Amy said leaning on the wall as she walked me watch.

"Yea well... I can't compete with someone who's so beautiful and smart."

I turned around and walked back towards Amy. I was standing up straight and everything. It was like I had nothing wrong with me. I was back to my old self. When I reached Amy I stood in front of her. She looked so short... I had to say something.

"You're so short!" I said laughing.

"You do know I just rip of your leg, right?"

"And do you know that wouldn't be nice?"

I couldn't think of any good comebacks, due to all my chemo. It drained my brain dry. I couldn't think that well. Sometimes Amy would teach me what she learned in school. She even helped me get ready for college, since all the seniors were doing that at school. Even my track coach came with Amy to visit me one day!

"Ready to go back?" Amy said.

"I don't want to sit back in bed all day."

"Fine. How about we walk outside?"

"I'm not allowed to go outside though."

"You haven't gotten fresh air in weeks! I bet your lungs need a boost."

"I... I guess you're right."

Amy grabbed my hand and we walked towards the elevator. I was really nervous going outside without my doctor knowing. But hey, what he doesn't know won't kill him, right? Amy always parked in the basement parking lot. We got in the elevator and Amy pushed the B1 button. The doors starts to close. There was some background music playing. Soon, we stopped and the doors opened back up. Amy and I walked out. We past tons of cars and then out in the streets. We stayed close to the hospital though.

"Wow. Everything is the same." I said.

"Yea, but how do you feel?"

"To be honest... I feel alive again." I said breathing in the air.

Amy and I walked around a little. It felt so nice having the sun hit my body. I felt the warm air and cool wind. Everything seemed lighter when I was outside. It felt like I didn't even have cancer! I closed my eyes and heard a bird sing. I opened my eyes and notice people walking. Finally, I was with other people. I reached for Amy's hand and we held hands.

"This is wonderful." I said.

We got to a stop light. There, we turned around and headed back to the hospital. About half way back I was already getting tired. Amy notice and she got worried again. But it was nothing, really!

"Ames, I haven't been out of in weeks. My body got used to sitting all the time." I said.

"You sure? You seemed winded."

"I'm sure. I'll get better."

Amy smiled once I said that. Staying positive actually helps. I got rid of all the negatives in my life and replaced it with positive things. Sure, I had cancer, but that doesn't define me. I had a plastic leg, that doesn't define my activities. Nothing defined me expect for what I say. Anyways, Amy and I made it back to the hospital. She helped me back into bed , and just in time too! The doctor walked in with my mother.

"Sonic. We have news." The doctor said.

I looked at the doctor and I was breathing a little hard. My mother stood next to my bed and Amy stood on the other side. The doctor said down and put his glasses on. He pulls out some papers.

"You seem tired." The doctor said.

My mother put her hand on my forehead. She pulled away right away.

"He's burning up!" My mother yelled.

The doctor walked over to me and did the same thing. The doctor started to ask me tons of question. How are you feeling? Did you take your pills? Do you want more chemo? (Fuck no, I don't want any more chemo!). Do you ice water? Do you need more food? Do you need anything!? Same old questions!

"I went outside!" I finally said.

"Y-You're not suppose to leave this room!" My mother said.

"But Amy and I wanted to go outside!" I said.

"Blame me. I made him go outside." Amy said putting her hand up.

"No, don't blame her. It was really nice going outside! I felt alive again... But, anyways, you said you have news?" I said remembering.

"Yes." The doctor said.

The doctor walked over to the door and opened it. He put his hand out and looked back at up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The doctor said. "You are a now cancer free!" The doctor said waving someone at the door.

A nurse came in with a cake and it had candles on it that said 'Cancer Free'. My mother started crying, along with Amy too. I couldn't believe I heard those words! I blew out the candles. The doctor hugged all of us. I got to cut the cake. This was the best day of my life!

"So can I go home today!?" I asked eating my cake.

"You can sigh out whenever you're ready." The doctor said. "You were a good sport."

The doctor left. I hugged my mother. She couldn't stop crying. She went to go sign me out of the hospital and she would be waiting in the car for me. Even though I wanted to ride with Amy, my mother said I could tomorrow. Amy and I finished out piece of cake.

"Oh Sonic! I'm so happy for you!" Amy said kissing me.

"I know! I can't believe it! I survived!"

I pulled Amy onto the bed and kissed her again. We got off the bed and walked down the hospital. The doctor saw me and he also gave me a pin and a hat. They both said 'Cancer Free'. Soon, Amy and I found my mother's car. I kissed Amy goodbye and I went home. Amy walked to her car and drove back home. Right away, I called all my friends.

"Sonic! That's awesome! I knew you could do it!" Tails said over the phone.

"See, I told you! Nothing slows Sonic down!" Knuckles said over the phone.

"I'm gonna cry! I'm so glad you kicked cancer's butt!" Cream said over the phone.

"Oh. My. God! You did it! I'm baking you something right now!" Tikal said over the phone.

I hung up the phone and laid in my bed. I had the best of friends. They always stayed by my side. I looked through all my contacts. Then, I remembered someone. Sally. She's wasn't the nicest of people. I dialed the number.

_"Why you calling boy!?"_ Said a deep voice.

"Ames, are you going through puberty again?" I asked.

_"No!"_ Amy said in her normal voice. "_What's up?"_

"Not much. I told everyone that I became cancer free."

_"That's great! See, I knew you would make it for graduation!"_

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

**Normal POV 1 month later**

It was a wonderful sunny day! Everyone got the day off from school. Parents were so excited for this day. Everyone was at a local stadium. It was reserved for this special day. It was only 11am. Everyone was wearing the same things. There were chairs set up. Parents and other people were sitting on the bleachers. Every teacher was sitting on the field. There was a small stage and a microphone. Today, it was Graduation Day!

"Myles Tails Prower." Said the principle.

Tails got up from his seat and made is way to the stage. He stood in front of microphone. He had to step on his toes in order to reach the microphone. He started to talk about his adventure in high school. He met the most beautiful girl. Cream smiled once she heard Tails say that. Tails talked about being on the baseball team, and how much he is going to miss playing.

"Finally, I wanna thank all my teachers! But, there's one person out there who stood by me. Sonic, I love ya man." Tails said.

With that Tails walked off stage. Sonic got up and high fived Tails as he sat back down. The principle called the next person... Should we say, people.

"Knuckles and Tikal echidna."

Knuckles and Tikal both got up. They were holding hands. They wanted to go together. Tikal went first. She loved high school. She found out her passions. She found her true friends. She talked about Knuckles. She talked about how much high school had changed her.

After she was done, Knuckles was up. Knuckles loved being on the football team. He could miss playing so much. He talked about how bad his first 2 years were, but then his last 2 years were the best for him. Knuckles also talked about Tikal. He was glad that he never ditched any class.

"We wanna thank everyone!" Tikal said.

"I wanna thank my football coach! Thanks coach!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Tikal waved as they walked off the stage. Next was Sally. Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. No one wanted to hear what Sally had to say. It felt like forever, until she walked off stage. She sat down in front of Sonic. She looked back and waved at him. Sonic just grinned and focused back on the principle.

"Next is Cream the Rabbit."

Everyone waited for a while. Cream didn't get up from her seat. She didn't want to go and stand in front of people. Tails went up for her and gave the principle a letter. It's not that Cream didn't want to go up, she just lost her voice from being sick. Everyone clapped for Cream. She stood up from her seat and waved at everyone. She sat back down and Tails held her hand.

"Next up is Amy Rose." The principle said.

Amy got up from her seat. She walked on stage. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. She talked about the first day she stepped into this school. She talked about the last day she stepped into this school. She almost cried with her speech. She talked about the dance contest too.

"But, I couldn't have done any of this without my friends... And my boyfriend, Sonic." Amy said with a smile and she walked off the stage.

More and more students went. Soon, the principle called the final name.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The principle called.

Sonic got up from his seat. He sat at the end of the row, so he doesn't have to walk a long way to the stage. He made his way to the stage. Sonic's plastic leg was showing. He didn't care at all. He made it to the stage. He fixed his graduation hat and looked at all the parents.

"Fellow classmates. My final year of school was... Interesting. I could ask for better teachers, coaches, family, and friends. A month ago, I became a cancer survivor. I misses so much school due to my cancer, but I'm standing here. Well, standing on one leg... I couldn't ask for a better senior year. Next year is college. Even though I had to give up my passions, dancing and running, I can still watch Amy Rose dance. She helped me some much along with Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Tikal. Thank you everyone who gave me a great year. This is Sonic the one legged Hedgehog saying goodbye high school!"

Everyone clapped as Sonic walked off the stage. He got back to his seat and Amy held his hand. The principle walked back on stage and grabbed the microphone. He turned towards the students and smiled.

"You are now finally graduated" Yelled the principle in the microphone.

All the students yelled and stood up. They threw their graduation hats in the air! They all hugged each other and ran out of the stadium. Everyone was so proud of them. Sonic and Amy walked into the parking lot, holding hands. Sonic's mother cried and walked over to the two lovers.

"I can't believe my baby graduated!" Sonic's mother cried.

"I know!"

Tails and Knuckles ran over to Sonic. They all jumped on each other. The girls did the same thing. Sonic's mother went home. The group of friends stood in a circle and all looked at each other.

"Yo Sonic!"

Sonic turned his head. Silver was walking over to them. Even though Sonic hated Silver, he felt bad for Silver for losing the dance contest. Silver made it over to the group of friends.

"Congrats." Silver said holding his hand out.

"Thanks! You do!" Sonic said shaking Silver's hand.

"Sorry about kicking your leg off that one day."

"It's cool."

Silver left and went over to his friends. Sonic watched as Silver left. Maybe Silver wasn't such a bad guy after all. Sonic turned back to his group of friends.

"Well, it's summer time for us!" Tails said pulling out his baseball hat. "Who wants to play ball?"

"I'll pass." Tikal said. "I want to go swimming."

"I'm all in for that!" Knuckles said.

Tails and Cream locked arms and headed for the park. Tails would teach Cream how to play baseball. Knuckles picked up Tikal and they got in his car. They drove to the local pool. Soon, Sonic and Amy were alone. Amy held her hand out and Sonic held her hand.

"We can go to my house." Amy said.

"Let's go it."

Sonic and Amy got in Amy's car. Amy drove back to her house. Her parked her car in the driveway. They got out. First, they went inside and grabbed a snack to eat. They went in her backyard and laid in the grass. The sun hit their bodies. Sonic put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Amy laid her hands on her chest and closed her eyes.

"I wanna dance." Sonic said out of blue.

"You sure?"

"Of coarse!"

"I learned a new dance."

"What's the song called?"

"Diamonds."

"By Rouge? Nice."

Amy got up and went to get her Ipod. She came back out with her Ipod and her speaker. She hooked up her Ipod to her speaker and it started to play Diamonds. Amy starts to dance to hit. She didn't dance to fast or to slow. Sonic sat up and watched Amy dance. She had her eyes closed. Sonic got up and walked towards her. Amy tripped on her own footing and fell forward. Sonic caught her.

"Don't fall." Sonic said lifting her back up.

"I'll try."

Sonic puts one of his hands on Amy's waist and the other in the air. Amy puts one of her hands on Sonic's shoulder and she holds Sonic's hand with her other hand. Soon, they start to ballroom dance to the music. Amy laughs a little and so does Sonic.

**Sonic POV**

Well, there you have it. Even though I stopped dancing, I sometimes dance with Amy. College came around. I went to college with Amy. Although my future was change that didn't stop me from running. I became a coach for the college. Amy went onto dancing. She was a pro. She never stopped.

I asked Amy to marry me after college. She said yes and we moved into a house. My mother was so happy for me. Coarse, I still had problems with my health, but not it didn't kill me. A few years later, we had a child. It was hard to start, but soon our son came into the world. We named Flash. Everything was perfect now. I just hope my son doesn't get cancer. That would be my biggest fear.

All in all. I stayed positive. I bet if I didn't stay positive I would be dead right now. Even though I will always have cancer within me... I would let it ruin my life anymore than it has too.

I will always be a cancer survivor.


End file.
